Bella's Sweet Alexander
by JoAT.Nat.MoN
Summary: In the middle of the night, 17-year-old Isabella Swan arrives in Forks. She carries with her: two bags of necessities, a purse, and a baby carrier. What the hell happened there? ExB Chap 12 up. The last chapter. Expect sadness, and angst!
1. Alexander Michael

Me: So many ideas running through my head. I wonder if I should make a real book…

Esme: Go for it!

Me: I don't really believe in myself I guess…-sighs- On to happier topics…er…well…kinda…

Summary: In the middle of the night, 17-year-old Isabella Swan arrives in Forks. She carries with her two bags of necessities, a purse, and a baby carrier. What the hell happened there? ExB

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

* * *

Leaving Phoenix was a no-brainer.

After what had happened, I couldn't stay there. I did stay with my mom…for the allotted time, and then I was gone.

Where? To Forks, Washington of course.

That was the most suitable place. My Dad was there, and I would be able to finish school with a clean slate. Though, Dad had his own priorities, so I wondered if he would be able to watch Alexander.

Yup, my precious baby boy. He's about to turn one. Alexander Michael Swan. He has my chocolate-brown eyes, and my brown hair. His is a little lighter, but I am sure it will turn darker eventually.

I didn't like driving in the dark. It unnerved me to no end. What with Alexander, sleeping peacefully in the back, and my no-good eyesight, I was bound to crash. Thankfully, I can see Charlie's house. Lit up since he was waiting for me no doubt. Renee had called and told him that I had had Alexander. He was ready.

I pulled up into the driveway, and stopped the car. Charlie came out of the house, and I got out of the car.

"Hey, Dad," I said giving him a hug.

"How is he?" Charlie asked.

"Sleeping right now," I said pulling out two bags, and my purse.

He took them from me, and I opened the car to get Alexander out. I pulled out the carrier, and Charlie whistled softly.

"He looks so much like you, Bella," He whispered.

"Yes. This is my little Alexander Michael Swan." I cooed softly, closing the car door.

Charlie and I headed into his house, and up the staircase.

"Now, Bells, he'll be staying in your room. I bought a crib and everything, okay?" Charlie asked.

"Thank you, Dad. For everything." I whispered.

He smiled at me, and allowed me to enter my room. Most of the things had stayed the same from when he and Renee would trade me off in the summer. There was no more computer or computer desk. Alexander's crib was there. I gently took him out of the carrier, and laid him down in the crib. Pulling out a small blanket, I draped it over him gently, and began putting other stuff away. Charlie helped me, and soon, it was done.

"Are you sure you can watch Alexander, Dad? I know how busy you are…" I said, softly.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. Here." He said pulling out two beepers. "I will beep you if I need you. There,at the police station, I will have one of the guys watching Alexander, or he will be there until you get to the station."

I placed the beeper on the nightstand.

"Thanks, Dad," I said softly.

He smiled, and left the room.

I looked over at Alexander, sleeping peacefully in the crib. I realized that Alexander would wake, most likely in the early morning, and start crying.

"Hey Dad," I said heading down the stairs, and into the living room.

"Yeah?"

"I am apologizing in advance," I said.

"Why?"

"Babies do tend to cry in the early hours in the morning, and at night," I muttered.

"Oh it's alright Bella. Hardly anything could wake me up." He said smiling at me.

"Alright. Night, Dad."

"Night, Bella."

I headed back upstairs and headed to bed.

Truth be told, when Alexander began crying at two in the morning, I could still hear Charlie snoring in his room. I laughed, and held my baby boy close to me.

"You're going to be one soon, Alexander. You'll be the most handsome one-year-old. It'll just be me and your Grandpa. How does that sound? Maybe some of Grandpa's friends too." I murmured to him softly.

He gazed up at me through my own color eyes. I knew, that when he was born, I would have to give him up. But one look at those eyes changed everything, and my mother understood me. She couldn't give me up either. I was unexpected, but she loved me all the same.

"Sleep Alexander, close your eyes. Listen to your mommy's lullaby. Soon you shall wake with the brightest star, Another day, the best by far." I whispered to him.

I began humming to the same tune, and then he was fast asleep. I committed the lullaby to memory. Maybe, just maybe, I could ask my dad to find a cheap piano. Then I could play some notes to it, and then play that for Alexander whenever he wanted. I set him back down in the crib, and crawled tiredly in my own bed. School would start tomorrow and I would be ready for it. I had my pager. Everything was good.

It seemed I had just fallen asleep, when Charlie came inside my room.

"Bella? School time." He said softly.

I got up off my bed, and stretched a bit. I handed Charlie a bag.

"In there is diapers, formula, clothes, and his binky. He likes to be tickled, and he needs to be fed often." I said in a very maternal voice.

He laughed.

"I took care of you, Bella. I think I know what to do." He said.

I wrote down the lullaby I had in my memory bank.

"Sing this to him if nothing else works. Of course, you can replace the word mommy with grandpa." I said smiling, and handing him the piece of paper.

I lifted Alexander out of his crib and into his carrier. I buckled him in and Charlie picked him up.

"I'll beep you if I need you, Bella. Don't worry. You turned out fine didn't you?" He asked.

"They are still taking tests," I said smiling.

Charlie walked out the door, and into his cruiser. He drove off, and I was left alone. I put on a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt. I put on a jacket, and clipped my beeper to my pants. I grabbed the book bag that Charlie packed for me, and headed downstairs. I grabbed a granola bar, and hopped in my '99 Mitsubishi Eclipse gsx. Buckling my seat belt, I backed out of the drive, and headed for school.

**

* * *

**

Charlie's POV

* * *

I was glad I lived in Forks. Small town, small problems. That meant I had a lot of time with my grandson. Checking the clock, I knew that Bella would be on her way to school right now. Alexander had woken up when I took him out of the cruiser, and he was currently in his carrier, gazing at me through chocolate eyes.

"You look like your mother you know," I whispered to him.

He gazed at me, occasionally blinking.

"She loves you so much Alexander. You know that though, don't you?" I asked him.

He sucked on his fingers a bit, and I gave him his binky. Soon, he was fast asleep again.

"I love you too," I whispered, before looking around the office again.

Mark, my deputy, was out patrolling the area. He wouldn't be back for a while. I had all the time alone with Alexander until then.

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

* * *

Eh. Small town, small school. I pulled into the parking lot. Most of the kids were hanging around the parking lot as they watched me pull into an empty spot. Especially five extremely pale ones. Wow, they needed sun. I pulled the keys out of the ignition, and got out of my car. Pulling my book bag out with me, I glanced up to the sky. I wonder if Charlie remembered to put warmer clothes on Alexander. Great. Now I was going to spend my whole time thinking about him.

I sighed, and closed my car door. Ignoring all the looks I was getting, I went into the school, and headed straight for the office. The secretary looked up and smiled at me as I came inside.

"Hello there. I am Mrs. Cope. Are you, by chance, Isabella Swan?" She asked.

"I am ma'am. I prefer Bella though. Can you tell my teachers that?" I asked, handing her my schedule.

Her fingers flew across the keyboard, typing what I thought to be an email.

"Of course, Miss Swan. Is there anything else?" She asked, handing me back my schedule.

"Yes. I have this beeper here. Please tell my teachers that when it goes off I must leave." I said.

"May I ask why?" She asked.

"Family matters, you know? You can talk to my dad about it." I said.

She colored a bit at prying, and nodded, typing again.

"Of course. Have an excellent day, Bella." She said, as I exited the office.

I ran over my schedule again.

English, Trig, Lunch, Biology, and then Gym. Seemed easy enough. I absentmindedly rubbed my shirt where the scar on my stomach was. Little Alexander had to be taken out via C-Section. Hurt for a while too. I went to my locker, and packed my stuff in. Taking out my English stuff, the bell erupted throughout the school. Peeking at my schedule, I found the room I was looking for, and headed inside.

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

* * *

So that was the new girl we had heard about. She was oh so pale, but we were paler. Chocolate colored hair, chocolate eyes. She had a bored expression about her, and I was looking at Alice. She was spaced out.

"Hm…Chief Swan's child…seventeen-year-old Isabella Swan. Moved her from Phoenix." I muttered.

"That's all anyone knows?" Emmett asked.

I nodded slowly.

"Well, that's not much. I wonder what she thinks of us." Rosalie said.

I tried to hear what Isabella was saying, but I got nothing. Hm. I tried harder. Still nothing. I couldn't hear her. That was irritating, and unnerving. I protected my family, and now I couldn't hear her. She might be a possible threat! The bell rang for class to start, and all the students from the parking lot headed for the school doors.

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

* * *

I had taken Trig and English in Phoenix, so it was quite easy to pick up where they were. I was receiving glances from everyone in the classroom. I kept looking down at my beeper. I was worried about Alexander. I was sure that Charlie would take care of him, but I was a mother now. I couldn't just go to school and drop him off with my dad! I entered the lunchroom with someone whom I had met. Her name was Jessica Stanley. She seemed nice enough.

"Well, here's Forks," She said shrugging when we sat down.

"It is rather small," I muttered faintly.

"Yeah well, that's how they liked it back then I suppose. How they still like it too." She said.

She noticed my beeper.

"What is that?" She asked.

"My beeper," I murmured.

"What does it do?" She asked, instantly curious

"Beeps me when my dad needs me," I said.

"Why?" She asked.

Wow. I never knew anyone who asked so many questions.

"Family matters," I said.

"Oh. Sorry. Didn't mean to pry." She said softly.

"S'fine," I said smiling.

**

* * *

**

Charlie's POV

* * *

"Charlie! Hunters up in the forest saw sightings of some bears! Need help up here. We have injured." Mark called over the radio.

"Over and out," I said jumping up.

I looked over at the sleeping Alexander, and fumbled to get my beeper off my desk. I pressed the button, and took off.

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

* * *

All the time before lunch, I was worried about Charlie beeping me. Now, when it did go off in the quiet of Biology, I didn't even pay attention. Mr. Banner had given us pre-tests to do, and I was sitting next to Mr. Pale himself. Heard he was Edward Cullen from Jessica. The youngest Cullen. When it went off I just did my test like normal. Mr. Banner cleared his throat and I realized that everyone was staring at me.

"Oh! I have to go!" I exclaimed jumping up, remembering about the beeper.

"Go on, Miss Swan," Mr. Banner said.

Everyone was still glancing at me when I raced out of the room, and others in the hallway when I went out of the school. I jumped into my Eclipse, and put the pedal to the metal.

Alexander was still sleeping when I got into the police station. I picked him up out of his carrier, and hugged him close. He woke up when I held him, and his binky fell out of his mouth. He began crying, and I picked it up. Placing it back in his mouth, I began humming the lullaby to him. He succumbed to sleep moments later.

"Hey Bella," Charlie whispered as he and Mark came back inside.

"Thanks for watching him, Dad," I said, placing him back in the carrier.

"Bella, uhm…my wife could watch Alexander for you when you are at school. We do not have any kids. She would be happy to I'm sure." Mark said.

I smiled real big.

"Really, Mark? Would she? That would help so much!" I exclaimed.

"Go back to school Bella, and then come back here when it is done. We can go talk to Mark's wife when he gets off work." My dad said.

I nodded, and exited the police station. Driving back to school, I was thankful for Mark and his offer. I pulled back into the parking lot, and looked at my watch. They would still be in Biology for another twenty minutes. I walked into the school, nodded at Mrs. Cope, and continued on my way to Mr. Banner's class. I came back inside, and he handed me back my pre-test. I sat down next to Pale Mr. Cullen, and began working on it again.

I was well aware of all the people staring at me. They were all done with their tests, and they apparently had nothing better to do. I finished my test ten minutes later, and all was quiet.

"Feel free to talk," He said gruffly looking over our pretests.

Immediately, everyone came over to me, asking me what I left for. I covered my head with my hands, and ignored everyone.

"Leave her be. Obviously, she does not want to talk about it." A velvety voice rang out.

I peeked through my hair, and sure enough, Edward Cullen had spoken up for me. All of them went back to their seats, and began talking amongst themselves.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"No problem. Edward Cullen." He said.

"Isabella Swan. I prefer Bella though."

"So you are new?" He asked.

I nodded.

"What made you move?" He asked.

"Too many reasons."

He looked confused, but the bell rang. I escaped out of that room knowing that I only had one class left before I could go back and get my beautiful Alexander.

* * *

Me: I'm going to name my child Alexander Michael something. I just love that name!

Esme: Very cute.

Bella: Yeah!

Reviews make me write people. Just thought you should know that.


	2. Dr Carlisle Cullen

Me: Do you know how many reviews I got?

Bella: How many?

Me: 16! Do you know how happy I am?

Bella: Super happy?

Me: Super duper happy!!

My BIGGEST thanks to my reviewers:

**Pricel**

_Bluebaby3296 _

Permanent Rose

**Silver Award**

_Team-Edward3849_(yours made me laugh XD)

brown eyed girl67

**Creepers-Stay-Creepin**

_DarkWhiteRose_

Night's Angel31

**Blackgrrl92**

Jill(anon)

_zykopup_

**twilighter-lover**

_Pally05_

CellaCullen

**.Slash.Folie.**

**_I LOVE YOU ALL! COOKIES FOR YOU! :D_**

Edward: Let's get rolling!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I own my created character Alexander Michael, but I do not own the name itself. (But that name is so cute!!)

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

* * *

By some luck of the gods, I had managed to get the designated P.E. uniform on, without anyone questioning that faint scar across my stomach. Personally, I don't think they cared. Word had spread like wildfire when people had heard that Edward Cullen had spoken up for me. Edward never did that…so I've been told.

"Miss. Swan, let's go," Our P.E. teacher was a tall woman. Had fair hair, looked like she had been working out most of her life.

"Uhm…I have something to ask," I said quietly, noticing how, finally, the locker room was clear.

"Yes?" She asked, waiting for me to proceed.

"I had a terrible accident when I younger. They had to slice my stomach to deal with the problem. It still pains me from time to time, so if I start to hurt, can I stop immediately?" I asked.

Her face took on a softer feature.

"Of course. I understand how scars go. Mine is much different than yours, but giving birth, I had a C-section. It hurt for at least a year after that." She said, smiling at me.

"Thank you," I said, following her out of the locker room doors.

We were playing volleyball; not my favorite sport, but it was fine. Mike Newton served the ball over the net, Jessica, who was on the other team, hit it back over, and I spiked it back over the net. Our team cheered and I noticed one sour girl on the other team, glaring at me like I had murdered someone.

"Who's that?" I asked Angela Weber, pointing to spiteful girl.

"Lauren. She hates that you are getting Edward's attention." She grinned and I smiled back.

It was Lauren who served the ball next. Right into my stomach.

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

* * *

I did question my sanity. Sticking up for Isabella Swan, sticking up for anyone for that matter, is something I did not do. I was escaping my last period, gym, for many reasons. One, I could crush anyone I ran into. Two, any ball I hit would likely break a wall…or skull…and three, Isabella Swan was there. I don't think I could take another smack to the face with her scent. Though, I was watching the game, through Mike Newton's eyes. I watched as that Lauren girl served the ball much too fast…right into Isabella Swan's stomach. She fell to the ground; limp. I fought the impulse to run into the building, pick her up, and help her.

"Edward?" Alice asked.

Alice had last hour P.E. Of course she would be with me while we avoided it.

"Isabella Swan was just struck in the stomach with a volleyball. Very hard." I answered.

I watched as she got up shakily, and told everyone she was fine.

"What is wrong with your stomach?" Jessica asked.

"A scar. From bad memories of childhood." She answered, smiling weakly, but doubling over in pain.

"Miss. Swan. You may go get dressed and wait with the nurse if you would like." The P.E. teacher said.

Isabella nodded, and made her way to the locker room door.

A scar? Across her stomach? Now that was interesting.

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

* * *

Okay, that really hurt. I took off my P.E. shirt as quickly as I could. I was bleeding.

"Shit," I cursed checking my bag.

Thankfully, gauze was in it. Carefully, I wrapped the gauze around my bleeding scar, and tucked it tight. It felt very uncomfortable, but it worked. I slipped back into my regular clothes, and just sat in the locker room. Taking out my purse, I grabbed my wallet. Flipping it open, I looked at all of Alexander's pictures. One month old, two months, three months…all the way to the eleventh month. In just a few days, on the third of November, he would be turning one year old. I wondered if I could trust anybody with this secret. Angela, would no doubt keep it, but under pressure from another person, it might slip out.

"Yeah I know I couldn't believe it," Lauren's voice echoed through the locker room. I hid in one of the bathroom stalls.

"Bella's nice though. I don't think that was right…" Jessica muttered.

"Did you see how she faked it though? She is a total poser!" Lauren hissed.

"I don't think so. She looked like she was in a lot of pain." Jessica said shaking her head.

I watched them wash their hands, fix their ponytails, and stroll out again. I unlocked the stall door, and grabbed my bag of stuff. I went out the other door that led to the locker room, and went to my locker in the hallway. Grabbing any books that I needed, I stuffed them quickly and quietly in my book bag. Closing my locker door softly, I headed down to the office, and sat down in front of Mrs. Cope.

"Hello Bella. How has your day been?" She asked.

"Good. I enjoy the classes I have, but I got hit in the stomach in P.E. I have a very tender scar there due to an accident when I was young. I was told to wait in here until school was over." I said

"Oh of course. Just wait here and rest." She said softly.

She went back to typing on her computer, and I closed my eyes. My thoughts were filled with Alexander, and I jumped when the bell to end school rang. I filed out of the office and out to the parking lot. Jumping in my car, I went as fast I could to the police station. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought.

**

* * *

**

Charlie's POV

* * *

I had taken the liberty to make Alexander an appointment with Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He was the best doctor known out here in our small town of Forks.

"Name, age, and sex please," Carlisle said.

"Alexander Michael Swan, eleven months, male," I said.

"Now, I believe Bella is your daughter that is correct?" He asked.

"Yes, she is."

"Is this her little brother?"

"No."

"Okay, whom is it?"

"It's Bella's son."

"How old is your daughter, Charlie?" He asked.

"Seventeen," I answered automatically.

"When is Alexander to turn one?"

"About three days. Well, today is November First, so it about two days actually. November third is his birthday." I said

"I see. If you and your daughter would like, you may come up here when she gets out of school. I always have time for friends and family of friends." Carlisle said, a smile in his voice.

"Thank you, Carlisle. I will tell her."

"Goodbye, Charlie."

"Goodbye, Carlisle."

I hung up the phone just as I heard a car pull up in front of the police station.

"Hey Dad," Bella said coming inside.

"Bells, would you like to take Alexander to see Dr. Carlisle Cullen?" I asked.

"Is he sick?" She asked, rushing over and looking over his sleeping form.

"No, no. I just thought you know if you wanted to enter him into the patient list here, Carlisle would be happy to see him today." I said, shrugging a bit.

"Thank you, Dad. Would you like me to follow you to the hospital?" She asked.

"Of course." I said getting up.

"Remember though. Mark and his wife." She said.

"Yeah yeah, I remember," I grumbled.

She laughed, and picked up Alexander's carrier. We headed out the door, into our cars, and I led the way to the hospital.

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

* * *

Waiting rooms made me feel uneasy. The look, the smell, it was all the same at every damn hospital. Alexander was asleep in the carrier next to me, sucking away on his binky like there was nothing wrong. Charlie was on the other side of Alexander, watching him sleep like it was the greatest thing ever.

"Bella and Alexander? Dr. Cullen will see you now." A lady called.

I stood up, and grabbed Alexander's carrier.

"Stay here," I said to my dad.

I walked through the door the woman had gestured to, and she pointed to room number one. I headed inside, and sat down on a chair against the wall. I set Alexander's carrier on the floor, and picked him up. I felt more at ease with him in my arms. Someone entered the room then. Someone pale with golden eyes. I thought I had seen him before, but then I remember his son. The one that had stood up for me today in Biology class.

"Hello. I am Carlisle Cullen. You must be Isabella Swan." He said sticking out his hand.

I shook it without flinching. His hand was very cold, but I didn't mind.

"I prefer Bella," I said smiling at him.

"I see. And this must be Alexander Michael Swan. Is that correct?"

"It is."

"He looks so much like you," He noted.

"Thank you," I said nodding my head.

"Now, are you married?"

"No."

"Were you ever?"

"No."

"Dumb mistake?"

"Dumb at the time, but now…not so much." I said softly.

He smiled at me.

"A boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Still?"

"No."

"Why?" He asked.

"His name was Kurt Steele, and he was in Phoenix with me. We attended the same high school, the same classes, etc. Anyway, he was my boyfriend, and we made a mistake. He knew I was pregnant and he was so happy. He didn't care that we were only fifteen. The next day, he was killed in a car crash." I explained.

"I see. So Kurt has no features in your son?" He asked.

"None that I can tell." I answered.

"I am sorry for your loss. Please, continue on." Carlisle said.

"When he was killed I was so distraught…how could I go on without him? We had planned to keep our little bundle when he was born. The next person to find out was my mom. When I started to show, she took my out of my school and tutored me. I turned sixteen about a month before Alexander was born. Then, when he was born, I could not give him up. I spent the next eleven months with my mom while she watched over me and Alexander. That is when I came out here." I said.

"Do you have a babysitter for when you are at school?" He asked.

"My dad watches him at the station, and if he needs me, I have my beeper."

"My wife and I would love to take care of him if you wanted us too. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper, my oldest children, will be home most of the time studying for finals. They will be graduating early. Rosalie loves children, and she could take care of him with us." He offered.

"Charlie's deputy, Mark, already said his wife wouldn't mind…but I would feel safer if you were watching him instead. I mean, you are a doctor." I said.

He laughed.

"Oh, could you give me some pain medicine? If you have any?" I asked.

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, Alexander was born via C-section, and this spiteful girl hit the ball right into my stomach during P.E. today." I answered.

"Of course," He said heading out of the room.

I looked down at Alexander, and he opened his eyes.

"Hello Alexander," I whispered softly.

He reached up and grabbed my nose. I laughed and took his hand off my nose.

"Here you are," Carlisle said handing me the bottle.

I put it in my jacket pocket, and smiled at him.

"Meet Alexander, Dr. Cullen," I whispered, turning Alexander so he could see the doctor.

"Hello Alexander," He said softly.

Alexander just stared at him, sucking on his binky absentmindedly.

"He likes you," I said happily.

"May I hold him?" He asked.

"Well, you are the doctor," I said, handing Alexander to him.

I noticed his face had turned soft.

"He looks a lot like you, Isabella," He murmured softly.

I nodded my head.

"When would you like to talk to me and my wife about him?" He asked.

"We could do it today, after I told Mark I didn't need him anymore," I said.

"Okay. I leave here around seven. I will see you at the front doors at seven then?" He asked.

I nodded, and pulled up Alexander's carrier. Dr. Cullen carefully placed him in it. He yawned, his lips a perfect circle, before closing his eyes and falling asleep again.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen," I said shaking his hand.

"It is no problem at all, Bella. Please, call me Carlisle, and I will see you at seven." He said, escorting me back into the waiting room.

Charlie stood up when we had entered the waiting room.

"Well?" He asked.

"Could you call Mark and tell him not to worry about his wife babysitting Alexander? Carlisle said that his wife and daughter would be happy to do it, and I would feel more better knowing that he would be near to take care of Alexander." I said.

"Of course," Charlie said, pulling out his cell phone and typing in a number.

I turned to my doctor.

"Seven. Right in front of the doors. What color is your car?" He asked.

"It's a purple '99 Mitsubishi Eclipse gsx," I said.

"A classic. I like the Eclipse. How does it run?" He asked, interested.

"Smoothly. Though, I wouldn't drive it at night unless I had too. I'm a little accident prone, and I would of course have Alexander with me. I wouldn't want to hurt him in any way." I said.

"My apologies. Sorry to get off topic there, but the Cullens' love fast cars." He said grinning widely.

I laughed, and smiled.

"Ready to go, Bella?" Charlie asked.

I nodded, and Charlie took Alexander's carrier from me.

"It has been wonderful, Carlisle. Thank you for everything." I said.

"Seven," He reminded me.

"Got it. Come on, Dad. I have homework to do." I said.

We all laughed, and Charlie and I exited the hospital.

"So Esme would be happy to look after Alexander then?" Charlie asked.

__

Esme must Dr. Cullen's wife.

I nodded.

"Yes, Carlisle said she would be glad too." I said.

We went to our separate cars, and drove home. While Alexander lay sleeping peacefully in his carrier, my mind was spinning. How would I greet them? How would I be able to face Edward and his siblings, knowing full well that they went to our school? What if someone saw me there with Alexander? Would I have to move again?

Looking back at Alexander, I did decide one thing. I wasn't going to move again. Alexander was my bundle of joy, and I should be proud that I have him.

* * *

Me: Woah. Like, longest chapter ever. I think I am getting better at this…maybe.

Esme: You are getting better!

Me: Thank you!

Carlisle: I agree!

Reviews make me write people. Just thought you should know that.

Reviews make me write people. Just thought you should remember that.

Reviews make me write people. Just thought you should memorize that.


	3. He's Beautiful

Me: Aha. I like this story!

Edward: Well, you should! You made it up!

Me: Oh yeah! :)

Edward: -sighs-

THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! THERE WAS 17 OF YOU! SEVENTEEN!! -squee-

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Except my dignity! Which is deteriorating fast…

**

* * *

**

Carlisle's POV

* * *

As we had agreed earlier, Bella was waiting for me outside at seven o'clock sharp.

"For the doctor and patient confidentiality…," She started to say.

"I will not say anything you do not wish me to enclose. As far as they will know, he will be your little brother." I said.

"Thank you," She said.

She seemed relaxed, and then she tensed up again.

"No. Your family deserves to know. If Esme is going to be looking after Alexander, then I want her to know that he is mine. Not my mother's or my father's." She said.

"You are a very brave person, Isabella. I admire you for that." I said.

Her pallor cheeks became crimson, and she smiled.

"Your car is exquisite. I walked here this morning. Please, could I drive your car?" I asked.

"Of course," She said nodding.

She opened the driver door for me, and climbed in the back with Alexander.

"I will tell my family about Alexander, and then you. Then you can come up and meet them." I said.

She nodded. I started the car, and began heading for home.

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

* * *

His house was big. I admired it from inside the car. It was well taken care of. That much I was sure. He had parked the car near the garage, and told me to wait here. Well, I couldn't just sit here. I unbuckled Alexander's carrier, and took it out of the car. I shut the car door, and leaned against it. Sooner or later, I was going to go in there. I was going to tell my story.

**

* * *

**

Carlisle's POV

* * *

Esme was waiting for me, just as she promised she would be. The rest were upstairs, talking rather intently. I kissed Esme on the cheek, and sat her down on the couch.

"So, Carlisle. What's the secret?" She asked.

"I have a new patient. She is rather young, and she has a small child." I said softly.

All talking ceased upstairs.

"Oh, a baby? How old? What's his name?" Esme asked, excitedly.

I laughed.

"Calm down, Esme. His name is Alexander. He is eleven months old, soon to be one year in two days." I said.

"She wants us to watch her child while she attends school. Do you think you could do that?" I asked.

She nodded.

"I haven't seen or held a baby in so long," She whispered.

"Let me go get her," I said, strolling out the front door.

"Can I come in now?" She asked.

I nodded, and she picked up the carrier. She followed me in, and saw Esme on the couch.

"Esme, this is Isabella Swan," I said.

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

* * *

Their house was so beautiful on the inside! I loved the furniture décor.

"Hello Isabella," She said softly, shaking my hand.

"I prefer Bella," I said smiling.

"Is this Alexander?" She asked.

"Alexander Michael Swan. That's him." I said.

"May I…hold him?" She asked.

I nodded and set his carrier down. Without waking him, I gently lifted him out of it, and handed him to Esme.

"He's beautiful," She said softly.

"Thank you."

"Rosalie!" Esme called softly. "Come. Come see Alexander."

A very pale, very beautiful girl with blond hair came down the stairs.

"Hello. I am Rosalie Hale. Elder sister to Alice, and Edward. Younger sister to Emmett, and Jasper." She said.

"Bella Swan," I muttered.

"He is your son, correct?"

"Yes. Alexander is my son."

"Who is the father?" She asked.

I was silent.

"Rosalie. Do not pry." Carlisle murmured softly.

"Right. My apologies." She sniffed.

She played with Alexander's curls, before taking him from Esme.

"He is like you in so many ways, Miss Swan. He has your hair color. I presume he has your eye color as well?" Rosalie asked.

"Thank you, and yes he does."

I took Alexander from Rosalie, and he opened his eyes. Chocolate orbs stared at everyone.

"Rosalie? Won't the others come down?" Carlisle asked.

"Jasper…had better not. Edward is having a perturbing conversation with himself, Alice is keeping Jasper calm, and Emmett is actually having fun messing with Edward right now." She answered smoothly.

"I see," Esme muttered, her eyebrows pulling together.

"Do not fret please. I do not want them to have to come down here and meet Alexander. Besides, I must be going. First day homework to do." I said smiling.

"First, won't you please tell us about him…and yourself?" Esme asked.

Carlisle, Rosalie, and Esme smiled at me, and I sat down on the couch.

"I met Kurt when I was fourteen. Well, we were both fourteen, him being the older one by a few months. Naturally, Alexander was conceived in March when I was fifteen. It was a mistake, yes, but a good one at that. The following September was when my birthday was. It wasn't on a positive note. That much I will tell you. Renee was so happy though. She was finally going to be a grandmother, and she knew how much I had always wanted a child. Too young though, is what she always said. Alexander was born two months later. I was planning on putting him up for adoption, but when I held him for the first time and I looked in his eyes, I couldn't do it." I spoke softly.

"Why?" Rosalie asked, actively interested.

"I saw a reflection. Of Kurt and myself in him. Kurt was happy that I was going to be a mother. He was even more joyous at the fact that the child was his. He didn't care that we were young. He was going to be a father. That was all that mattered. Of course, just a few days after he found out that I was pregnant, he was killed in a car accident. A van was going to fast, and it crushed the driver door and he rammed into another car. It killed him on impact." I answered.

"Oh…I'm sorry," Rosalie whispered.

I shook my head, and held Alexander tighter.

"It's fine. Anyway, I stayed with my mom and Alexander for eleven months. I couldn't take him on a plane that young, and I couldn't go back to school knowing what people would say. So, I came here." I said shrugging.

"Well, we welcome you to Forks, Bella." A girl I presumed to be Alice said as she gracefully hopped down the stairs.

I wondered why Edward was not coming down…Was there something wrong with me or Alexander?

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

* * *

Hearing Carlisle's secret I froze. He had no new patients…unless she just moved here..

I grinded my teeth together to keep from exploding. First, I couldn't hear her mind. Second, her blood was so potent to me. Third, she had a child! A child! Another mind! I wonder if I could read this one, however, it wouldn't matter. Children had very small attention spans.

I knew when she and the child she called Alexander entered. Both had beating hearts and I strained to hear their minds.

I actually could hear Alexander's mind! It was amazing! Bella's face popped up so many times…and then Charlie's. I saw him looking at Esme and Rosalie. She must've gone down there to see Alexander.

I watched as Alice headed out and down the stairs, so that just left me and Jasper. I looked over at him. He will need to hunt tonight. All of us will. If Carlisle has expected us to take care of a baby, then we must hunt immediately.

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

* * *

Alexander yawned and closed his eyes. I realized that I was very tired too.

"I must be going. I have much to do. Thank you so much for agreeing to take care of him." I said

"Of course, Bella," Esme spoke.

"What time do you want him here?" I asked.

"Anytime you can bring him. Just come here before school." Carlisle said, speaking up.

I nodded.

"Of course. Thank you." I placed Alexander in his carrier, and started out the door.

Heading out to my Eclipse, I placed Alexander's carrier in and buckled it up. Looking up towards the house again, I glanced at the upper right window. Edward was staring down at me, and my eyes locked on his. None of us moved for what seemed like an eternity, and then he was gone. I shook my head, and got in my car. I turned around and went down the path that led out, and back towards my house.

I kept glancing back at Alexander, worrying every single second.

What if the house caught fire? What if something happened to Esme, and she wouldn't be able to get to Alexander? What if someone decided to break into the Cullen house with Esme and Alexander there? So many questions.

I pulled up in Charlie's driveway. It was getting dark, so I needed to get inside. I grabbed my book bag and my purse, and shut the driver's door. I opened the back down and gently picked up Alexander's carrier. Shutting that door, I walked inside to be greeted by my dad.

"Hey Bells. How did it go?" He asked me from his place on the couch.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. Of course, he wouldn't miss the game for nothing.

"Esme seems very excited at the chance to watch Alexander," I murmured, still lost in my question state.

"I see. It looks like the little guy is sleeping." Charlie said softly.

I nodded, and began to head up the stairs.

"Bella?" Charlie called.

I turned to look at him.

"Remember, school in the morning," He reminded me.

I laughed and walked up the stairs. I entered my room and immediately put Alexander in his crib carefully. He grabbed his favorite bear in his sleep, and I draped a blanket over him. I dimmed my light, and began working on the homework I had due the next day.

Something scratched against my window and I lifted the blind. It was only a tree branch. An owl hooted outside, and I practically fell off my bed. I yawned softly, and looked at the clock. It was only eight, but I was dead tired. I curled up and tried to finish my homework. Soon, I was out.

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

* * *

Her light was still on, very dim, but I heard her even breathing. She was finally asleep. I noticed Charlie was still in the living room, so being ever so quiet, I opened her window and slipped inside. I looked over at the crib, and saw that Alexander was asleep as well.

Anger flared through me as I realized that because of this child, Bella would never choose me. I felt very strongly about her already, but this…_child_ already had her attentions. I crept over to the crib, intent on taking care of what will keep me from Bella. Peering over the baby boy, my hands itched to break his neck. Wide brown eyes opened slowly and peered into my own. Those were his eyes…_Bella's _eyes. I found myself staring into them, no longer wanting to hurt the small child who was hers. I saw my face in his mind, and…I smiled.

His hand reached up and I touched it gently. He gave what I thought was a smile, and then Bella stirred in her sleep. I noticed that she didn't finish her homework. I looked at her handwriting, and mimicked it, finishing her homework for her.

"He's beautiful," I whispered to her sleeping form before escaping out into the night again.

I stood on one of the tree branches and heard Alexander begin crying. I watched as Bella got up, and picked him up from the crib. Then, I heard his lullaby.

"Sleep Alexander, close your eyes. Listen to your mommy's lullaby. Soon you shall wake with the brightest star. Another day, the best by far." She sang softly.

I smiled as I watched Alexander's eyes droop, and as he fell asleep again. I saw her place him back in the crib and look over her homework. The expression on her countenance was priceless. She seemed very surprised that her homework was done. I watched her turn out her light, and settle in for sleep.

I sat out on the branch all night watching her every time she got up to take care of Alexander. She seemed used to motherhood, and she also seemed to enjoy every minute of it.

* * *

Me: Edward! How could you!

Edward: I didn't!

Bella: But you were thinking about it!

Edward: But I-

Me: Shush! We have shunned you! SHUN!!

I luff all my reviewers! Reviews make me write people. Just thought you would want to remember that.

Edward: I mean it-

Bella: Shun!

Edward: But-

Bella: SHUN!

Edward: Bella please-

Bella: EMMETT! TAKE CARE OF HIM!

Me: Mwahahahahahahahaha

Remember: REVIEW! :)


	4. Knight In Shining Armor

Me: Another chapter for you! And I couldn't believe that Edward had wanted to kill Alexander either! -glares at Edward-

Edward: What? Hey, you wrote it.

Me: Psh. Cuz I saw you doing it!

Edward: -sighs-

Alexander: -looks at Edward-

Disclaimer: Gnihton nwo I! (flip it) XD

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

* * *

The minute Charlie came in my room at three in the morning, I knew something was wrong. I groped for my light switch, but Charlie stopped me.

"Grab Alexander and hide under your bed. Quick." He said softly.

I stumbled over to the crib, and grabbed Alexander. I wrapped a blanket around him, and struggled to scramble quickly, but quietly under my bed.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"Someone is in the house," Charlie said back, going out of my room.

"Dad, don't!" I hissed furiously.

"Have to. It's my duty." And with that, he was heading down the stairs.

In the dark, Alexander's eyes opened. He glanced up at me, and I noticed his pacifier was on the ground. It was in the middle of the room, between the crib and where I was. I automatically stretched to reach it, and I heard heavy clomping up the stairs. I strained more than I had ever before, and grabbed it before a shadow was illuminating in my room. I backed to my wall under my bed, and put the pacifier in Alexander's mouth. He went back to sleep a few seconds later.

"Anything?" Someone asked.

"No. Nothing. I can't find anyone here." The one outside my door answered.

"Who should be here?" The one downstairs called.

"A man, teenager, and a baby apparently, by the look of this crib," He said gruffly.

Another pair of footsteps resonated on the stairs.

"I'll look up here, you go down there and look around again."

One pair of footsteps descended the stairs, while another headed towards my dad's room. While still under my bed, I scooted closer to my bedside table. Mom's present to me, a letter opener, was in there. Reaching out from under the bed, I stretched up to get open the drawer.

Once it was open, I stuck my hand in the mahogany wood drawer and searched around carefully. My hand touched something cool and made of metal, and I grabbed it. I shut the drawer carefully, and shrank back under the bed. I kept Alexander on the floor, in the crook of my arm. Using the moonlight dancing across the carpeted floor, I saw what I had in my hand.

It was a necklace.

**

* * *

**

Charlie's POV

* * *

I heard my front door being opened at three in the morning. I rushed into Bella's room to wake her so at least she could be safe if something happened to me. She tried to turn on the light, but I stopped her. She grabbed little Alexander, and hid under the bed. I went down the stairs, and hid in the closet under the staircase. Very faintly, I could see two men looking around.

"Go upstairs," One said to the other.

I hoped and prayed that they wouldn't find Bella and Alexander.

I felt one go upstairs, and the other one check everywhere…except where I was. Another set of footsteps went up the stairs, and I sprang into action. Carefully, I opened the closet door and went to the rack. I grabbed my holster that held my gun, and reached for said gun.

It was gone.

Another pair of footsteps were coming down the stairs, and I retook my place under them in the small closet there. Bella, Alexander, and I were trapped. That much I knew. They had my gun, and we were in real trouble.

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

* * *

I could smell that man in my room. He smelled of beer, and drugs. A very bad smell. I heard him cock a gun. I saw his combat boots near me, and I slowed my breathing. I almost stopped it, but I decided against that. Alexander stirred just barely, and I looked down at him. He opened his eyes, and I pulled him closer.

"Anything?" One called.

"Nope, still nothing. Let's get out of here." Another said.

I let a big breath out, and then everything changed. Alexander's pacifier had fallen out of his mouth causing him to let out a cry. The man in my room, in his surprised state, fell to my floor. This caused him to look under the bed and see me and Alexander. Which allowed me to let out a high pitched scream as he tried to grab me.

"Come here," He grunted, his hand near my face.

I bit his hand, and he screamed in anguish.

I screamed high pitched again, hoping that somebody…anybody, would hear me.

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

* * *

I was sitting in my chair, reading, when I heard some high-pitched sound. Turning my head, I opened my window and leaned closer to where the sound had emitted from. There it was again. Only this time, I was sure I knew what it was. It was a scream.

"Carlisle? Did you hear that?" I asked running down the stairs.

"Yes. It was a scream, but from who?" Carlisle asked.

"Allow me to look for it," I said running out the door.

I followed the direction in which the scream had came from and I was at Bella's house. Anger flooded through me as I jumped up into the tree, and looked in her window. A man was on her floor, reaching under the bed. She was moving under the bed, away from his hand.

"Get away!" She screamed.

I heard Alexander crying, and I opened her window. I jumped through it and picked the man up off the floor. I broke his hand, and threw him out the window.

"Who's there? Go away. Please, leave me and my baby alone." Bella whimpered.

I descended the staircase quickly and quietly, and looked around. There was another one, looking around in the living room. I grabbed him up, opened the front door and threw him as hard as I could. Which is pretty hard.

I heard breathing from the small closet space under the stairs.

"You may come out, Charlie. It is safe and with that, I'm gone." I whispered using a lower voice.

I heard the door click, and I sped up the stairs. Bella was still under her bed, Alexander whimpering like she was.

"You're safe, Bella. You may come out now. They will never bother you ever again." I said, softly.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"A friend."

"Okay. Thank you." She whispered.

She started to come out of the bed, and that was my que to jump out her window into the night. I picked up the man whose hand I had broken. He was, for sure, dead. I threw him as far as I could as I did with the other, and ran home.

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

* * *

I came out from under the bed, and held Alexander close to me. I ran down the stairs, and looked around in the dark.

"Dad?" I called.

"Bella!" He exclaimed, opening the closet door all the way.

He hugged me and Alexander close.

"Someone…helped us," I whispered quietly

"Yes. He took care of those men. I heard you scream…are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded, and Alexander began crying.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay, Alexander." I whispered, going upstairs again.

I entered my room, and laid him down in his crib.

He closed his eyes and yawned when I did. Soon, he was asleep.

"Finally some sleep," I whispered falling into my bed.

The next morning, if Charlie tried to wake me up, it didn't work. I wasn't up until well past ten in the morning.

"Snap! I overslept! Oh no oh no!" I exclaimed.

Alexander was sitting up in his crib with his bear, watching me, and sucking on his pacifier.

"Hey baby! One more day!" I picked him up, and held him close to me.

A faint gurgle errupted from him, and I glanced at him.

"Did you laugh, Alexander?" I asked him.

He just stared at me, and then I was the one to laugh.

"Oh, I have to call Esme," I murmured softly.

I went down the stairs, and picked up the phone. I had asked Charlie to give me Carlisle's home phone before I went to his house yesterday.

"Hello?" Esme asked, answering on the first ring.

"Esme, it's Bella. I am really sorry that I didn't bring Alexander this morning. In fact, I'm not going to school at all today. Something happened last night and-"

"Oh not to Alexander I hope!" She exclaimed.

"No, no. Something different. Anyway, I overslept and I am not going to school today. Alexander and I deserve a good rest." I said, tired despite how I had slept for a long time.

"That is quite alright, Bella. Well, why don't you just come up here anyway? I am home alone, and I suppose I could use some company." Esme offered.

"Sure, Esme! Just let me and Alexander get dressed and we will be right over." I said.

"Okay. I'll be waiting." And with that, I hung up.

I cooed to Alexander all the way up the stairs. I dressed casually. Jeans, a t-shirt, and a jacket. I dressed Alexander in a t-shirt and small comfy pants. I put his shoes on him, and a hat to protect his head. I pulled up his carrier and strapped him in.

"Ready to go?" I asked him, tickling his stomach.

He gurgled again, and I smiled to myself.

I carried down his carrier again, and grabbed a package of pop tarts. I headed out the door, and to my car. I grabbed my keys from my pocket, and put Alexander in the back seat. I closed his door, and opened mine. Strapping myself in, I started the car, and took off. I remember where to turn, and soon, I found myself at the house. I stopped the car, and got out. I grabbed Alexander, and walked up on the porch. I knocked, and Esme opened the door.

"Welcome, Bella," She said smiling at me.

"Hello, Esme." I walked in with Alexander.

I took him out of his carrier, and handed him to Esme. She smiled at me, and rocked him a bit.

"What did happen last night, Bella?" She asked.

"Two men broke into our house last night. I had to hide under the bed with Alexander, but he started to cry. One of the men was in my room when that happened, so he tried to get me. Someone came in our house and took care of them. I don't know who it was, but he sounded nice. I hope I get to thank him one day." I whispered.

Esme smiled.

"Like a knight in shining armor?" She teased.

We laughed.

"Sure. We'll go with that. A knight in shining armor." I retorted, sitting on the couch.

She sat beside me, and Alexander grabbed at her necklace.

"No, Alexander," I said softly.

"It's fine, Bella. You like my necklace, Alexander?" She asked him.

"It is beautiful. Where did you get it?" I asked.

"Carlisle gave it to me just for our anniversary. It was a few days ago." She said.

"Oh. Congratulations." I said, smiling at her.

"So, when is this little boy turning one?" She asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Really?"

"Yes," I said nodding.

"Just one more day then, huh?" She asked.

"Yes. I still have to get him his present." I said.

"Why don't I watch him and then you get him his present?" She asked.

"Really? That would be great, Esme!" I exclaimed.

She nodded, and I grabbed my keys out of my pocket.

"I'll be back soon," I said kissing Alexander's head.

I rushed out of the house, and into my car. I turned around, and backed up. I punched it when I got to the highway, hoping nobody would notice how fast I was going.

When I finally got to Seattle, I went to the nearest store I could find.

__

Hm, what do you get a one-year-old?

My thoughts were in a flutter.

"Oh, a stuffed animal!" I said, winning my thought process battle.

I walked along the aisles, looking for any kind of stuffed animal. It actually took me a while to realize that I was in a grocery store.

"With the way I am, this is going to be harder than I thought," I sighed.

* * *

Me: Bella isn't very good at shopping, even when it is for Alexander…

Bella: It's true…

Edward: It's okay, love. Alice will help you…I hope…

Reviews help the thought process people! It would be wise to review me!


	5. And In Love

Me: Hey! I'm at my cousin's house right now!

Serena: Hell yesh!

Me: If you have read our combined story, Twice Hunted, Once Loved, then you've met her before :)

Serena: And I have my own account now. Yay.

Edward: Let's get this show on the road!

Disclaimer: Thgiliwt nwo ton od I! (Flip it) XD

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

* * *

Finally, I was out of town and heading to the Cullen house with Alexander's present. After practically getting lost in a damn grocery store, I found my way to Toys 'R Us, and bought Alexander a new stuffed bear. I knew he would love it. I entered Forks, and with some trouble, I found the path that led to the Cullen house. I looked at my watch. They wouldn't be out of school yet, so I would have more time to talk to Esme. I parked my car, and headed up to the house.

I debated knocking. Should I just walk in or knock like a normal person would? Just then, Esme opened the door with Alexander in her arms. He stretched towards me, and Esme handed him to me.

"Wasn't any trouble was he?" I asked, teasingly.

"He was no trouble at all," She said, laughing a tinkling bell laugh. "In fact, he was very calm."

"Are you excited, Alexander? One more day." I said poking his cheek.

He grabbed my finger, and put it in his mouth.

"Don't eat me," I murmured laughing silently.

Esme headed into the kitchen. From this angle, I could see there were many dishes there.

"Let me help. You can watch Alexander." I said, walking into the kitchen after her.

"Would you really do all these? I must admit, my boys are quite pigs." She muttered sheepishly.

I mentally snorted. Mr. Perfect Edward Cullen, a pig?

"Even Edward?" I asked.

She laughed, amused and overjoyed that I asked about Edward.

"Even him," She added.

We laughed, and I handed her to Alexander. She sat at the kitchen table, and talked to me while I stacked up the dishes.

"Tell me, Bella, do you believe in fairy tales?" She asked me.

"What kind of fairy tales?" I asked, very surprised by her question.

"Fairies, werewolves…vampires," She said, casually.

"Oh, those kind of fairy tales. Well, I don't really know. I mean, I'm sure I've never seen a werewolf, or fairy. Or even a vampire, but for me, believing is seeing. If I believe, maybe I'll see." I said, smiling over at her.

She returned my smile, and cooed to Alexander. I turned the water on, and began filling up the sink. I dumped some soap in the sink, and waited for the water to get high enough.

"So, none of the boys do the dishes?" I asked.

"Nope, not at all. It's usually just me, Rosalie, and Alice that do them. However, Carlisle does do them sometimes, and the rare days when Jasper does too. Edward and Emmett, however, are another story." She said, rolling her eyes.

"My dad won't do them either. Sometimes I wonder how he survived without me." I said, turning my attention back to the now full of water sink.

I dumped some of the dishes in there, and grabbed a washcloth, beginning to wash them.

"So how did you and Carlisle meet?" I asked, casually.

"Well, let's see…I was always a daredevil, so cliff-diving was a thrilling sport. However, on one of my dives, I broke my arm on a rock. I had to go see the doctor of course, and that doctor was Carlisle. He was very young like me, but ya know…we fell in love." She said.

"Wow. I am happy for both of you. Sometimes I wish that Kurt hadn't died, ya know? Because then we could have moved out here, and Alexander would have a father. I didn't want this to happen. Alexander not having a father, I mean. I wanted him to have a father, and a mother, and grow up happy. I didn't want to get a divorce or anything like that either. I wanted him to have the life I never had." I whispered.

"You are doing so much for him, Bella. Never think that he is unhappy. In fact, I think he is pretty happy right now. He has a mother who cares for him so much, and now he has another family that is helping the mother out." Esme said, smiling at me and Alexander.

I wiped my eyes and my nose with soapy water, and I began to cry again.

"Stupid soapy water," I mumbled getting a towel and wiping off my face.

She laughed, and Alexander yawned.

I wiped my hands off, and picked Alexander up. I rocked him gently, and hummed his lullaby. He just about instantly fell asleep. I took his blanket from his carrier, and swathed it around him. I placed him in his carrier, and looked over at Esme who was still sitting at the kitchen table.

"Motherhood suits you, Bella," She said, softly.

"Thank you," I said brightly as I made my way back to the dishes.

With a little side talking to Esme every now and again, I finished the dishes. Right after I had drained the water in the sink, everyone came home from school.

"Oh, and who might this be?" Emmett asked, looking at the sleeping Alexander.

"That's Alexander, Emmett, and this is his mother Bella. You didn't come down to see them last time." Esme scolded.

"Sorry," He muttered sheepishly. "I'm Emmett."

He stuck out his hand, and I shook it. He was like…really strong.

"And I am Jasper," The other boy besides Edward said.

I nodded to him, and looked at Esme.

"You need anything else?" I asked.

She laughed, and shook her head.

"No, no. You should go home. I'm sure that Charlie would like it if you were home. I don't think he would like it much if you were gone when he arrived, especially with what went on last night." Esme said.

I nodded.

"What happened last night?" Emmett asked.

I grabbed Alexander's carrier and ducked my head.

"It was…nothing," I said looking up, and smiled at them all.

With a final wave to Esme, I escaped out the door and to my car.

**

* * *

**

Esme's POV

* * *

"What happened, Esme?" Alice asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

Obviously, she didn't know what happened to Bella and Alexander. Probably because she wasn't look out for them.

"I'm sure that Edward can tell you," I said smiling in Edward's direction.

"Me?" He asked, his voice cracking a bit.

"Hm…how did we put it…her knight in shining armor?" I asked, smirking softly.

Emmett and Jasper grinned at me, and turned to Edward.

"Knight in shining armor?" Emmett asked, howling with laughter.

Jasper and Alice soon joined him. Rosalie just stood there, shaking her head.

"Well, last night Carlisle and I thought we heard screaming so I followed the direction of the screaming. It was coming from Isabella Swan's house. I found two men in there, one of which was in her room trying to get her and Alexander. I grabbed him, broke his hand, and threw him out the window. I went downstairs and got the other one, and threw him out the door as hard as I could." Edward answered.

We all just stared at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Wow…," Alice murmured.

"Eh," He said shrugging.

"Edward loves a human! EDWARD LOVES A HUMAN!" Emmett yelled running around the house.

"Rosalie, will you get mad if I kill your husband?" Edward hissed.

"Eh…not really…Have fun," She said, waving her hand.

"Oh Rose…that hurts deep," Emmett said, pounding his chest for emphasis.

"Sure it does," Rosalie said, sneering and running up the stairs.

"Rose!" Emmett whined running up after her.

Jasper coughed, and edged for the door.

"I'm going to go hunt," He said running out the door.

"I'm going to join him," Alice murmured running after him.

I looked over at Edward.

"Edward? Tell me something…why did you save Bella? I don't object to it at all, but I just want to know." I said, softly.

He looked over at me, confusion and hurt lacing his golden eyes.

"Mom…," He whispered.

I was a little surprised. He didn't really address me as his mom unless we had humans over.

"I am so confused. Confused and angry and…" He trailed off.

"And what Edward?" I asked.

"And…in love…," He whispered.

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

* * *

I pranced around the house, cleaning everything and anything. I also began cooking dinner for Charlie. Alexander was currently in his crib upstairs, and I had a little monitor that would alert me if he was awake.

After all the cleaning, and Charlie's food was almost done, I sat at the kitchen table to look over the homework that I didn't turn in since I didn't go to school. A thump on the monitor made me jump, and I laughed at myself. Alexander must be awake.

"Are you hungry, Alexander?" I asked walking up the stairs.

I went into my room, and saw what had made the noise. My window was open, the crib was turned over, and Alexander was gone.

"Alexander!" I screamed, running to the window. "Alexander! Alexander! ALEXANDER!"

Someone had kidnapped my sweet Alexander.

* * *

Me: Don't kill me! Don't kill me! –hides behind Jasper-

Bella: How dare you!?

Me: It'll get better!

Reviews make me write people. You should know this by now.


	6. The Truth Comes Out

Me: I am really sorry for leaving that cliffhanger…my friend beat me up for it…

Edward: -growls-

Me: Right, right. I'll get to it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Yay!

I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS! ALL…-counts- 23 OF YOU! :D

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

* * *

He was gone. My beautiful baby boy. Right on the day before his first birthday. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could, and almost ran into the wall grabbing for the phone. With a shaking hand, I dialed the Cullen's number.

"Hello?" Esme answered.

"E-esme…" I said softly.

"Bella? What's wrong?" She asked.

"What is it?" I heard Edward ask.

"It's Alexander," I mumbled softly, wiping at my face constantly to keep the flow of tears under control.

"What about Alexander? Bella! What?" She asked.

"He's gone! Someone has kidnapped him!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sending Edward over to keep you company. Call your dad, and I'll call Carlisle. Please remain calm." She said as gently as she could.

"Okay."

We hung up, and I went up to my room. I set the crib back up, and a piece of paper caught my eye. I picked it up off the floor, and looked at it. It was a note!

Dear human girl,

We stole your child. Chances are, you will never get him back. He is the answer we have been looking for to destroy the Cullen's for years! If you do get him back, he'll most likely be a vampire. So sorry, well, not really.

Vampire? What the hell?

"Bella?" I heard Edward call.

Well. I didn't hear him knock.

"I'm coming," I called running down the stairs.

I carefully slipped the note in my pocket. I'll ask Carlisle about it later.

"Did you call Charlie yet?" Edward asked.

"No I was…up there," I whispered.

He nodded, and I headed to the phone. I dialed the police station's number.

"Hello?" Someone answered.

"Hey Mark. Is my dad there?" I asked.

"Yeah. Hold on."

I looked over at Edward, a confused expression on his face. I turned back to looking at the phone.

"Hello?" Charlie asked.

"Hey Dad," I whispered.

"Bella? Is something wrong?" He asked, anxious at the tone of my voice.

"It's Alexander. He's been kidnapped."

"What happened?" He asked.

"Alexander was sleeping, so I put him in his crib. I cleaned around the house, and started dinner for us. I looked over some of my homework and I heard a noise on the baby monitor and went up. I found his crib tipped over and the window open." I said, as calmly as I could.

Sooner or later, I was going to break out into hysterics. Hopefully, later.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, Bella. Just keep calm." With that, my dad hung up and I set the phone down.

Sobs tore through my chest, as I slid down to the ground. I put my head in my hands, and forgot all about Edward being in my house.

**

* * *

**

Author's POV

* * *

A dingy building on the edge of Forks resonated with cries from a small child.

"Shut it up!" Someone growled, fierce red eyes glowing in the faint light.

One girl picked up the small child and began rocking it.

"What the hell do you expect me to do? We stole it! Let's turn it now!" She hissed.

"No! If the Cullen's get a hold of it, then they will track us down and show the Volturi that we turned the child. No. We need to bide our time, lure the girl here." One said.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Another muttered.

"Shush! The baby is sleeping now." The girl murmured.

"We lure the girl here, the Cullen's come. We hurt the child too much for repair and bam! Emergency vampirization to save the child." He finished.

"Are you sure about this, John?" The other man said softly.

"Shut up, Todd! Marie, set the kid down. He's sleeping." John said softly.

"We have waited too many years to eradicate the golden-eyed Cullen's. We will not have you ruining it, Todd." Marie whispered, setting Alexander down.

"I don't even remember what the Cullen's did to us!" Todd hissed furiously.

"Mostly, it's Carlisle, but the others must pay now too. He sided with the Volturi against us, telling them that we started the immortal race. We did not, and now when he turns the small child, we run to the Volturi to tell them the misdeed the Cullen's committed. It's called the perfect revenge." James answered, laughing evilly, but softly.

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

* * *

Yep. Definitely one of our kind. The room smelled of us, and it wasn't me. Gurgled sobs reached my ears from downstairs, and I sighed. I wasn't that good at comforting people, but I would have to try for Bella.

"Bella?" I asked softly, coming down the stairs.

She was sitting on the floor, leaning against a wall, sobs tearing through her like there was no tomorrow. I walked over to her, and sat down beside her.

"Bella?" I asked again, feeling quite stupid for doing so.

"Go away…please," She whispered.

I didn't. Instead, I wrapped my arms around her, noting how warm she was.

"We'll find him. We'll find him." I said over and over again.

Gradually, her sobs stopped and she leaned into me, sighing away her tears, and welcoming her weariness.

"Go on. Go to sleep." I whispered.

And I began humming. Humming a lullaby for her. Not for Alexander, but for her.

"Okay…Edward?" She asked, obviously more tired than she thought.

"What, Bella?" I asked.

"Thank you. Please, help me find my baby." And with that, she was gone into a peaceful sleep.

I picked her up easily, and took her to her bed. I covered her with a blanket, and searched for Charlie's mind. He was about 10 minutes away, and Carlisle was with him. Good. Carlisle would be able to tell me just who these men, or better yet cowards, where and why they took Bella's son.

I sat by her bedside, holding her hand while she slept. Soon, I could hear Charlie's car and Carlisle's car right behind it. I raced down the stairs and opened the door for them. Charlie immediately glanced at me with suspicion, and tromped up the stairs.

"You smell them, don't you?" I asked.

Carlisle nodded, his lips pressed in a tight line.

"You know who they are." I said.

He nodded.

"Yes. I do know who they are. I know why they want to get back at me as well." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Later. I will tell you later. With the whole family." Carlisle murmured.

"Well, she's sleeping alright. Edward, is this yours? I found it on her floor." Charlie said, handing me a crumpled up piece of paper. "I didn't read it."

I opened the piece of paper, and read what was on it. My mouth went dry as I watched Carlisle's eyes tightened every second.

"Yes. It is my homework. Thank you." I said, tucking the note in my jacket.

"Charlie. Please, give her these for her stress." Carlisle said handing him some pills.

Charlie took the pills begrudgingly, no doubt on the brink of tears.

"Thank you," He mumbled, stumbling up the stairs to the bathroom.

I looked at Carlisle, and he nodded.

"Charlie! We are going to leave! Do not hesitate to call me!" Carlisle called.

"Okay!" Charlie called back.

We nodded to each other, and left the house. Carlisle took his car, and I started to run. I heard a gasp behind me. I turned around, and Isabella Swan was looking out the window, right at me.

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

* * *

I had just woken up, and I felt around my pockets. The note was gone. I looked all around my room before looking out my window. I saw Edward running, and I gasped really loud. He turned to look at me, had he heard that? And he stopped running immediately. I ducked my head out of sight, and heard Charlie moving stuff around in the bathroom.

"Dad?" I called, walking into the bathroom.

His eyes were red-rimmed and I hugged him.

"I know, Dad. I know." I said softly.

"I heard Edward and Carlisle talking. They said something about knowing who took Alexander. Go to their house, Bella. You deserve to know." Charlie whispered.

I nodded, and raced down the stairs. I grabbed my car keys, and headed out to my car. Jamming the keys in the ignition, I backed out of our drive. Seeing the empty back seat drove tears to my eyes, but I blinked them away and headed towards the Cullen house.

I wound around the drive easily now, and parked the car. I jumped out of it, and raced to the front door. I looked in the window and saw them all talking very loudly.

"Edward, it's fine! Please, just let him explain!" Esme exclaimed.

"I've seen it all in his head! The only reason these vampires are coming after Bella and Alexander is because of him!" Edward exploded, pointing a finger at Carlisle.

Jasper locked eyes with me, and I ducked down.

"Edward, I believe we have a visitor," I heard Jasper say.

I mentally cursed myself, and crossed over to the door.

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed, surprised that I was there.

"Yeah. Can I come in?" I asked.

"Of course," He said moving aside.

Once again, I locked eyes with Jasper as I came in past Edward.

"Confusion am I right, Bella? Confusion, sadness, rage?" Jasper asked.

I stared at him, pleasantly surprised. So he knew how I was feeling…interesting.

"Jasper!" Edward yelled, incredulous.

"She heard you, Edward, and she no doubt read the note. She knows Edward." Jasper said, as calm as could be.

Everyone looked at me.

"L-look! I want answers and I want them now!" I exclaimed, startling everybody. "I mean it! Where is Alexander? Who has taken him?"

Edward sighed, and looked to Carlisle.

"The vampires, if they are still together, are John, Todd, and Marie. They are a small coven of vampires, very evil. They have red-eyes because they feed on the blood of humans. We have golden eyes because we feed on the blood of animals. I believe they still hold a grudge for something that happened so long ago. There was an age of the immortal children. The children were very beautiful, yes, but oh so deadly. They could not be trusted, so they had to be destroyed. I had believed that Marie, Todd, and John had created them, so I left them for the Volturi. The Volturi are like the kings of our kind, and they decide the law. Of course, Marie, Todd, and John escaped. Marie made it so Demetri could not track them down. I believe they took Alexander, and are planning on turning him into an immortal child." Carlisle explained.

I couldn't process it. Alexander, a blood-drinker?

"What if they turn him?" I asked Carlisle.

"They will no doubt run to the Volturi and tell them that we did it. Of course, Todd will be the only one to go. Aro cannot read his mind…" Carlisle murmured mainly to himself.

I didn't feel myself falling until hard arms caught me. I blacked out after that.

_

* * *

_

"Momma! Momma! Look what I can do!" Alexander exclaimed.

He was three, and he was very much alive. I watched as he began swinging by himself, and then jumping off. I clapped for him, as I always did.

"Come here, Alexander!" I called.

He began running towards me, only to be swept up by a woman not much older than myself. Her pale skin glinted like diamonds in the sunlight, and her blood-red eyes narrowed at me. Her black hair hung down to her lower back, and she began snarling.

"Momma!" Alexander screamed.

"Alexander!" I yelled, getting up from my place in the grass.

Four hands grabbed me and held me in place. To my right, a man with pale skin gazed at me sadly. His red eyes held much emotion, and his side-swept brown hair kept falling in his face. To my left, the man glared at me menacingly, red eyes sweeping over me. His blond hair was long, to his shoulders, and they forced me to my knees.

"Help me, Momma!"

I watched as the woman opened her mouth, placed it on Alexander's neck, and bit down. His piercing scream rang through my ears as I fought against the ones who held me down. She dropped Alexander, her lips red, and he began thrashing against the ground. Then, he lay limp. Another bloodcurdling scream emitted from him, and I screamed along with him, defenseless as I watched him writhe in pain.

* * *

I opened my eyes and tried to forget the dream. I was very sure that the vampires in my dream were the ones Carlisle spoke of, but how? I sat up, realizing that I was comfortable and alone. I was on a long couch in someone's room. Looking around desperately for a piece of paper and a pencil, I finally found one, and began drawing.

If the vampire's super hearing picked up on my pencil scratching furiously on a piece of paper, they didn't react to it. I had finally completed my drawing when someone knocked on the door, pulling me out of my concentration. Edward entered then, looking at me covering up my paper.

"I see you are up," He said softly.

I nodded.

"What are you drawing?" He asked.

"Something I need to show Carlisle," I answered.

He looked confused. One minute Edward was alone, and in the next second Carlisle was right beside him.

"Something for me?" Carlisle asked.

"I had a dream…do you recognize these people?" I asked, handing him the paper.

"You are a very good drawer," He commented.

Edward nodded.

"Yes. You appear to have dreamed Marie, Todd, and John. John is the one with the longer hair, and it is blonde. Todd is the other man, and of course, Marie is the girl. Tell me, how did your dream go?" He asked.

I explained my dream for him, and when I was done, they were both astonished.

"Incredible!" Carlisle exclaimed.

"What do you think it means, Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"It means that if we can find Todd before John and Marie find we did, then we can convince him to help us get Alexander back. Todd wasn't one to remain evil." Carlisle explained.

"Do you think this means that Alexander is still alive? Alive and…not dead, in a sense?" I asked, happy to have been of some help.

"It might mean just that," Carlisle answered, smiling.

I jumped up and down happily, and hugged Edward. Carlisle and Edward chuckled, as Edward returned my hug. Hopefully, we would find Alexander soon, and I would be reunited with my baby boy.

* * *

Me: Is anyone happy now?

Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice: No.

Me: -sighs- Would you be happy if he was back?

All: Yes.

Me: Soon, my vampires…soon…

Reviews help the brain out people. Just thought you should know that.


	7. A Halfbreed?

Me: I'm really really sorry! The 'rents are so hard to predict…

Edward: How could you do this to your family, Raven?

Me: -sniff sniff- Oh Edward! You do care! -hugs him-

Edward: Um…someone get her off me…-pries me off him-

Me: humph. -hugs Alexander Sterling instead-

Edward: Where did he come from?

Me: Vampire. Duh.

Edward: -smacks his forehead-

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do own my discussions. I do not own Alexander Sterling. But I do own my candy…which is MINE!

**

* * *

**

Author's POV

* * *

It was the same dingy building, in the same low part of town that contained Alexander. He was used to the sparkly lady with red eyes, and the brown-haired man that was nice to him when the others had their backs turned. The only one he cringed away from was the man with the blond hair. He was a scary man who, do doubt, had plans for Alexander's future.

"Mmgh…," Alexander gurgled.

"How old is this kid?" Marie asked.

"Hmph. Should be one today I think." John muttered.

"Happy birthday, Alexander," Todd whispered.

"Don't encourage him!" John yelled.

Alexander's eyes filled up with tears, and the wailing began. Marie picked him up and consoled him, but he reached for Todd.

"He wants you, Mother Hen," Marie sniggered tossing Alexander the ten feet to Todd.

"It seems he uses you as a replacement for his mother," John said watching the baby sail through the air.

Todd caught him with gloves around his hands. He didn't want to hurt the baby too much. He just wanted to get the baby back to his mother safe and unharmed.

Alexander giggled, and clapped his hands together.

Todd smiled reflexively, and Alexander reached up, grabbing hold of his nose.

"Um...You can let go now," Todd whispered.

Alexander peered up at him, and smacked him in the side of the face. This kid's smack hurt! He gazed at the child, wondering if it was some half-breed freak. Alexander began drooling. He crossed and uncrossed his eyes then clapped his hands.

"Hm," Todd murmured, rocking Alexander back and forth.

Alexander yawned, and was asleep within moments.

Todd smiled at Alexander and glanced over at the others.

_If I could just get alone with the kid, then I could call his mom and let her know he is alright._

"The kid needs food, John," Todd called.

"Do I look like I care? Go get him some food at the store then." John said, dismissing him with his hand.

**

* * *

**

Todd's POV

* * *

I grabbed a carrier, and placed the kid inside. I stepped out into the dark, and began walking to the store. Once I was sure that Marie and John couldn't hear me, I dialed the girl's number. What was her name? Swan. Isabella, I believe.

"Hello?" A girl asked.

"Is this Isabella?" I asked.

"Bella, but yes. Who is this?" She asked.

"My name is Todd."

"Todd? With Marie and John?" She asked, her voice taking on another octave.

"Your son is alive and well, Ms. Bella. He is still human, so don't you fret. He has a friend in this hellhole, Bella. Trust me because he does."

"Is he…is he with you?"

"Yes, Ms. Bella, but he is sleeping right now."

"Tell him I love him…and happy birthday…please do that for me when he wakes up." She was crying now. Great.

"Don't cry please. He's in good hands. Marie and John can't handle him, so they give him to me. Tell Carlisle that I forgive him. We didn't start the immortal children. Thank you."

With that note said, I hung up. I placed my cell phone back in my pocket, and looked down at Alexander. He was gazing up at me through his chocolate eyes.

"Your mother loves you. She told me to tell you that. Also, a happy birthday to you." I said, smiling at him.

He responded by gurgling, and I took that as a thank you.

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

* * *

By the time I hung up the phone, my crying increased tenfold. Alexander was alive…and safe, in a sense. I wanted to tell the Cullen's what had happened, but I was sure they had their own things to worry about.

Not too long later, a knock came at my door. I wiped my eyes, opened it, and looked up at Edward. He smiled down on me; a smile that used to take my breath away. Of course, now all I could think about was Alexander.

"Alice had a vision of you crying alone, so I thought I would keep you company," He said stepped inside.

"Yes, but it's happy crying. Did she not tell you that?"

"Happy crying?" He asked, surprised.

"I just got a call…from Todd. He said that Alexander was still human and that he has a friend there. Marie and John don't much like him, so they give Alexander to Todd. He's okay Edward. My baby is okay."

He smiled at me again, his eyes crinkling a bit at the corners.

"That's wonderful, Bella, but please tell me something. I would like to hear more about Alexander's father." He said.

I froze, and he seemed to sense my distress.

"Of course if you don't want to," He rushed in.

"No. I want to. I think it's time I finally told you what Alexander's father told me the day he died."

**

* * *

**

Author's POV

* * *

"Todd. Get over here." Marie growled.

Todd casually walked over, still holding Alexander's carrier.

"This kid…he isn't just human. I can smell it." John said.

"Is he one of them freak half-breeds?" Todd asked.

"Yes, but what?" Marie asked.

John's eyes snapped open, and he growled menacingly.

"I know what he is because of how he smells, and I know what we must do with him. Half-breeds are against the Volturi's rules. Marie! Get the girl. She's coming with us on a beautiful trip to Italy. One she must be _dying _to take." John laughed.

* * *

Me: There it is! The long awaited chapter seven! I really am sorry.

Edward: Sure you are.

Me: No, really I am. It's just I'm busy with this project I'm doing -cough-with a cute boy -cough-…

Bella: -laughs- Alright!

Reviews help the brain process!! So does food. Mmm…food…


	8. Welcome To Italy!

Me: You know I love you all right?

Jasper: Yup.

Me: Aha! 22 reviewers! Also, a special note of gratitude to Zynthia. I didn't realize I had a person reading that actually had an 11-month-old son. Please, send him my love!

Bella: And Alexander's love too!

Me: Onward, mateys!

Edward: We are not on a ship.

Me: Silence! Or I will send ye to the brig!

Edward: …

Me: That is better! Sail me swashbucklers! Sail!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do, however, own how I shall speak. I spoke sailor just a little bit ago! Aha XD

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

* * *

Driving home that night, I thought about all that Bella had told me. About her dead ex-boyfriend, Kurt, and about her theories of how he was killed. I remembered it so clearly…

* * *

"_What do you mean?" I asked her._

"_He told me the truth about him, and I hoped and prayed that Alexander was not like him," She whispered._

"_What was he?" I dreaded asking, dreading hearing what she had to say._

"_You know the werewolves right?" She asked softly._

"_He was a werewolf?" I asked, incredulous._

"_Not like the ones that are huge and run around in the forest. No, he was a Lycan. He was a true Child of the Moon. When it was full, he could not stop the transformation." She said, laughing shakily._

_I had heard of Lycan's and of how they lived, but by Bella's descriptions, Kurt didn't seem all that bloodthirsty and evil._

"_He wasn't like his brothers were," She murmured, as if reading my mind. "His father was a Lycan, but his mother was human. He retained some common sense from her."_

"_Then why were you so surprised to find that we were vampires?" I asked, curious._

"_I think I was a little in denial, you know? I didn't really want to be having a child of a Lycanthrope thank you very much, but when Kurt was killed…It just made it that much worse."_

"_How so?"_

"_I saw the news channel that night. Someone was taping the whole thing. There were no people in the van that rammed into Kurt according to them, but I stared at the screen as hard as I could. I think it might have been Alexander's doing, but I saw Kurt's brothers driving that van into him. They murdered him because of me."_

"_Why?"_

"_I suppose they wanted him dead for multiple reasons. Not choosing one of their own corresponding species, even though they were half-bloods themselves."_

"_How would this all tie in with Alexander?"_

"_Think Edward! Think god damn you! If Alexander is a half-blood, and the others find out, they can take him somewhere for a ransom!"_

"_Worse than that Bella."_

"_Worse?" She squeaked._

"_The Volturi, the rulers of our kind, do not approve of half-bloods. Whether they be vampires, werewolves, or lycanthropes. They have ordered all vampires, that if we should find one, we shall bring it to them. Then, all vampires from across the lands shall gather and watch the half-blood die with it's mother, tied up and burned to death in front of all."_

_Her face turned a sickly pallor of a color._

"_Bella?" I asked._

"_I'm…fine…" She murmured, but I doubted it._

"_If my family and I could not smell what he is, then neither can the others. Rest easily." I whispered to her._

_My words seemed to calm her down, and she thanked me._

* * *

Shaking my head, I wound around the drive to my house and stopped my car. I stepped out and shut the door, traversing into the house to tell what I had discovered.

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

* * *

My window was open. That much I was fairly certain of. It was a lot colder than when I went to bed.

Reaching to turn my light on, a cold hand touched mine.

"Edward?" I asked softly, gazing up at the brown haired vampire.

He frowned at me slightly and I remembered him from my dreams.

"Todd?" I asked uncertainly.

"I'm sorry," He whispered.

"What are you-" I had no time to finish before another vampire flipped into my room through the window.

"Hello, Isabella. My name is Marie, and this is Todd. We will be taking you on a vacation to beautiful Italy." She said, smiling.

Her teeth, which I had seen red before in my dreams, were pearly white in the moonlight streaking through the open window.

My eyes widened as I realized why they would want to take me anywhere. I sat up and scrambled away from them, in the closest corner of my bed.

"You know."

It was nothing more than a whisper, but Marie smiled menacingly.

"Yes. Lycanthropes, even half-blood lycanthropes, tend to hide their scent well to escape from enemies. John was the one who finally remembered what he smelled like. So, which one of you is it? Are you the lycanthrope or is the lycan the boy who did ya?" She asked.

I snarled at her, hoping to make her think it was me.

"Well. Looks like it was the guy who banged you. So, where is he?"

"Dead," I spat.

She feigned hurt.

"Oh. Poor sweet Isabella. So weak and defenseless, without poor sweet Edward Cullen to come to her rescue." Marie whispered, stepping closer and playing with a strand of my hair.

"Edward…help me…" I whispered.

"I don't think that will happen," Marie said.

The world went black.

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

* * *

It was only a whisper, but I heard. I tore out of my room as fast I could and down to Bella's house. I noticed her window was open, and I took the liberty to jump inside and have a look around. I smelled them. Todd, and Marie…and Bella was gone. Tearless sobs and snarls ripped through me as I realized that they were taking her to Italy.

They had figured out.

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

* * *

I woke with a start on a plane. Todd and John were at my sides, and Marie was on the other side of John.

"Where…is Alexander?" I asked, licking my lips.

"In his carrier of course. Strapped to the seat. He's a big boy now." Marie smirked.

"I want to sit near him."

"I don't think so," The long blonde haired man said.

"Now." The word from my own mouth was so fierce and full of rage, that John and Marie looked at each other uneasily. Marie unbuckled her belt, and I unbuckled mine. We traded places, and I turned to look at Alexander. He was staring up at me, sucking on his pacifier like he didn't know we were going to die in a few hours.

"Hi Alexander," I whispered, blinking back the tears that threatened to flow down.

He gurgled at me, and the pacifier fell out of his mouth. I placed it back in his mouth, and he grabbed my nose. I smiled and chuckled. It was like we weren't abducted at all. I lifted him out of his carrier and held him close.

"Put him back," John said. Well, it was more of an order.

"I know what is going to happen when we see the Volturi," I snapped. "I deserve these last hours with him."

John and Marie looked at me curiously, but shrugged and went back to staring at the seats in front of them. I looked over at Todd, and he smiled sadly.

I shook my head and turned my attention back to Alexander. I wanted these last hours to last a lifetime, but I knew that eventually all good things didn't last.

I must've fallen asleep with Alexander in my arms because the next thing I knew, Todd was shaking me awake. He took Alexander and put him in the carrier.

"Come on."

John and Marie went first, followed by Todd, myself, and Alexander.

"Welcome to Italy!" Marie exclaimed to me, once we had left the plane and were standing in the airport.

Oh yes, welcome to Italy indeed. We were here.

* * *

Me: And there you are! Leading up to suspense! Woot!

Bella: -dances- Alexander is with me again!

Edward: But you are in mortal danger! -seethes and glares at me-

Me: -hides behind Jasper-

Jasper: Reviews would help.


	9. Forgive me, Edward

Me: I know you are all really excited to see how this goes, so let's hurry up!

Edward: Okay! Disclaimer please Bella!

Disclaimer by Bella: She does not own Twilight! I better be getting paid for this…

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

* * *

You know, I've always wanted to go to Italy. Get a tan somewhere, pull Alexander around, and hang on out on the streets. Now I am sure to view Italy as something of evil importance.

"Todd, you are going to go to the Volturi and present Bella and the child. You shall explain to them what the child is and all. Do this and we will have our revenge." John said.

"Got it."

Todd grabbed my arm and veered Alexander and me to the nearest car. It was a small Porsche…just like Alice had.

My eyes just got watery thinking about them.

_So this is how it ends. Alice_…_Emmett…Rosalie…Esme…Carlisle_…_Jasper…Edward…oh, I'm sorry Edward. Now you'll never know what you truly meant to me._

He jammed us in the backseat. I was forced to hold Alexander because John and Marie had taken the carrier away from me.

"Todd," I began shakily, "you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do. You see, now that the child is a half-breed, it must be destroyed. I am terribly sorry that you must suffer along with it, but it must be done." He answered, taking off into the middle of a square.

Great. Now he was called my child an 'it.'

"I thought you would actually help me and Alexander. Looks like you're not such a good friend after all."

There was not much talking after that. Todd drove and I followed along. He pulled me out of the car, and I clutched Alexander tighter. Looking upon this high building, something in my gut told me that we were here, and this was our fate.

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

* * *

We were all on a plane.

Well, almost all of us. Carlisle and Esme elected to stay behind and tell Charlie that Bella and Alexander were taking a trip to Italy with us. It was a surprise and we dragged Bella and Alexander along.

I sat there, twitching in my seat, glaring at everyone who looked my way.

"Calm down, Edward. Remember, this plane is faster." Alice said smiling at me.

"How can you smile at a time like this?" I growled at her.

A wave of calmness washed over me, and I snarled at Jasper.

"Not. Needed." I enunciated.

Jasper ducked his head down and grimaced.

"Sorry."

"Edward, I can see when they will arrive. Don't worry about it. They aren't even there yet." Alice said waving her hand.

I felt my posture relax a little, and I rested my head against the window.

"Alice?" I heard Jasper ask moments later.

I turned to her. Her expression was blank.

"Alice?" I asked, shaking her furiously.

She blinked her eyes.

"Edward…they are there. Todd, Bella, and Alexander are going to meet the Volturi."

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

* * *

We stepped in a beautifully ornate room. There was a lady at the desk, and she had my color of skin signaling that she was in fact human.

"May I help you?" She asked looking first at Todd, then me and Alexander.

"Yes. I must see the Volturi at once." Todd answered smoothly.

"They are eating right now. May I ask why?" She said in a sickly syrupy voice.

I inwardly shivered. This lady was downright creepy.

"This girl is the mother of a half-breed."

The minute he said those words, the receptionist's face turned two shades paler.

"Uhm…wolf or vampire?" She asked.

"Lycanthrope." Todd answered.

"What? B-but there are no known Lycanthrope half-breeds!" She exclaimed.

"Apparently there were for she had this child with one," He answered pointing at me and then Alexander.

She stared at me.

"Is this true?" She asked me.

I shrugged.

"To me, no," I answered.

She pressed a button.

"What is it?" Someone barked through the speaker.

"What is your name?" She whispered, looking at Todd.

"Todd," He answered remorsefully.

"Aro, sir, we have Todd here with a girl and her son," She started.

"So?" Aro snarled through the speaker.

"The son is a half-breed."

There was silence for a minute, and then…

"Bring them in."

"Yes, sir," She answered.

She pointed to some large colorfully decorated doors. I watched the doors for a bit. They seemed to be creating a story.

There were people with red eyes, forest wolves, and scary hairless wolves. The vampires, the wolves, and the lycanthropes.

They all seemed to be fighting, and from the rubble and death, emerged the vampires.

Todd steered me towards the large doors. He merely tapped them, and they opened slowly revealing all who stood within them.

I held the sleeping Alexander closer to me as we stepped through the doors.

"Welcome! Welcome to Italy!" A tall pale man exclaimed.

His voice hurt my ears, and I winced.

Two other pale vampires were standing at his sides. One stared at me with no emotion at all, the other scowled at me.

"My name is Aro. Todd! I haven't seen you in so many years! How have you been?" He asked smiling.  
"Good, Aro. Thank you for asking." Todd said inclining his head to the elder vampires.

"Who is this? Such a beautiful child! Tell me, who are you?" Aro asked, tilting his head.

"I-I am Bella Swan. This is Alexander Michael Swan." I whispered.

Aro smiled at Alexander's sleeping form and he walked towards me.

"May I touch you, Bella?" He asked extending his hand.

I curled Alexander more tightly to my body, and held out my hand as Aro had. His touch was as cold as Edward's and he just stared at me. Todd stared in bewilderment as Aro's face grew confused.

"Very interesting. What are you, Bella?" He asked withdrawing his hand.

"Human."

"And your son?"

"…Half-breed."

"What kind?"

"Lycanthrope."

"Impossible!" Someone else exclaimed jumping up.

I almost fell over at his exclamation.

"Peace, Caius. Is this true, Todd?" Aro asked.

Todd nodded.

"Alexander's father told me himself. He said he was a half-breed too." I said.

"Do you know what the penalty is for having a half-breed?" Aro asked.

I nodded.

"Edward has told me," I said softly.

"Edward Cullen?" Aro asked, surprised.

Color rushed up to my face at the thought of Edward, and I nodded vehemently.

"I see. So you know that you will have to stay here a few days for the preparations?" Aro asked.

"You mean, all the vampires coming to watch?" I asked.

"Of course!"

His enthusiasm had me frightened at what he was going to say next.

"We haven't had a burning in so long!"

Tears pricked at the corner of my eyes, and Alexander opened his to stare up at me.

"Mphm?" He gurgled. He seemed to be asking me what was wrong.

"He is awake! May I say hello?" Aro asked.

I held Alexander up, and he looked at Aro very curiously.

"Hello Alexander," Aro said.

Alexander smiled wide even though he didn't have any teeth to show. Aro seemed delighted.

"Remarkable! I have never actually met a lycanthrope half-breed before. Tell me, Bella, would you like to make me a deal?" Aro asked

"What kind of deal are you proposing, Aro?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Leave your half-breed son here with me and my guard. He will grow up and possibly be a good adversary. Then, you go free. If your son proves to be a nuisance, we kill him right then and there."

"I would never-" He held a hand up.

"However, if you refuse, then you will be tied up and burned and I shall take your child anyway. Make your choice."

I stared at Todd and looked around the decorated room.

Who knew that such a room full of such a hell could exist and be beautiful? Tears fell down my face as I knew what decision I was to make.

_Forgive me, Edward._

"I will not give you my son. I would rather die than give him up willingly." I said forcefully.

_I love you._

* * *

Me: Dun dun duh!

Bella: I expected it. I would never give up Alexander.

Edward: Review as you have always done!


	10. Emotionless Marcus Has Emotions

Me: I have a game plan I shared with my friend and I believe that there are only 2 or 3 chapters left.

Edward: Le Gasp!

Me: Do not fret my dears! There shall be a sequel. If you ask nicely, I might share some with you! ;]

Bella: Let's get rolling then!

Disclaimer: I really am sorry to say I don't own Twilight. I do own my half-ass attempts at other stories that others say are good though!

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

* * *

Aro seemed surprised at my forceful tone.

"Caius! Marcus!" he addressed his brothers, "Take Bella and Alexander to their room. We must send word to all the other vampires. There is going to be a burning."

Though I had no right to, I sneered at Caius and Marcus. Caius' scowl caused me to flinch, but Marcus looked at me indifferently.

"Come!" Caius barked, swishing past me.

Marcus grabbed my arms, gently, and wheeled me to follow Caius. We stepped out of the room and began traversing down a different hallway.

"You are giving us much entertainment, human. We haven't seen a burning in such a long time." Marcus said softly.

"It wouldn't have happened if John, Marie, and Todd hadn't kidnapped Alexander," I whispered painfully.

"Your son was kidnapped previously?" Marcus asked, instantly curious.

I nodded and smiled down at Alexander. He stretched up and grabbed my nose.

"Ow ow let go Alexander," I said removing his hand.

"Strong for a half-breed isn't he?" Marcus muttered, actually cracking a smile.

"Oh yes, and his name is Alexander Michael. Not 'it' or 'half-breed'." I muttered dangerously.

"I understand, Bella," Marcus said.

Caius looked back at us and frowned.

"Here you are."

Caius grabbed my arm and shoved me into the room. I would have fell if Marcus hadn't caught me.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

He steadied me and looked back at his, now livid, brother.

"Don't mind him. Nothing pleases him except death and destruction." Marcus explained.

"'Course. Who doesn't love a good death every now and then?" I asked, half-jokingly.

Caius actually laughed. It chilled me to the bone, and I shivered.

"Finally. I see a human has finally gotten what I am trying to get at. Come Marcus. Aro will be expecting us." Caius snapped his fingers and stalked off.

"The burning doesn't hurt that much, Isabella. Good-bye Alexander." Marcus practically glided out of the room and shut the door behind him.

I laid Alexander down on the huge bed in the room, and he started kicking his feet. I noticed that this room was more brightly lit than the room or the hallway I had been in previously. The floors were a flagrant red tile; the walls and ceiling a deep brooding black.

The curtains hung before seven-foot tall windows. They were a deep burgundy color, and there were seven of these curtains. Around the room sat a desk with a computer, a television, and a phone. I stood in front of the bed and the bedside table. The room was very spacious and contained many exotic plants.

I made my way over to the phone and picked it up, hoping…no, _praying _that it worked. I placed it against my ear.

Dead.

"Shit," I whispered, setting the phone down again.

I looked at the computer and pressed the on button.

It worked!

I sat at the desk and watched at how fast it loaded.

_Wow._

Once on, I clicked onto Google. I typed in, swiftly, lycanthropes.

A lot of articles that came up were just stupid hoaxes, but somehow I knew when the one I had found was true.

Clicking on it, I waited, very impatient. Too much information came up on it, and I had barely skimmed it when someone came knocking on my door. I jumped up, flipped off the computer, and went to the door.

I cautiously opened it, and a smiling Marcus met my gaze.

"Lunch," He said holding out a tray.

I noticed there was no food that Alexander could eat except some applesauce.

"Um…is it possible for you to get some softer food like mashed potatoes? For Alexander?" I asked.

He looked at Alexander and handed me the tray. Slapping his forehead, he nodded to me and ambled off.

I laughed to myself and closed the door. I took the tray to the bedside table and sat on the bed. I grabbed the small bowl of applesauce and pulled Alexander into my lap. He took the applesauce eagerly, and I smiled as he crossed his eyes at me.

Soon, however, the applesauce was gone, and I was eating the sandwich that was left for me. Alexander looked up at me expectantly, and he opened his mouth again.

"Wait for Marcus to come back, Alexander. Then you'll eat again." I whispered.

As if on que, Marcus stepped inside the door carrying some mashed potatoes, and a bottle. I stood up to take the things from Marcus, but he held his hand up. He walked over to me and smiled down at Alexander.

"Here."

He handed me the bottle and set the mashed potatoes on the tray.

"Thank you. I probably know for a fact that Caius or Aro would not do this for me, or for Alexander." I muttered putting the bottle in Alexander's mouth.

He sucked on it for a bit, and it was silent for a time.

"Yeah. I suppose your right." He concluded.

I chuckled softly, and he eventually joined in. Alexander finished the bottle in no time, and I began feeding him potatoes.

"Human food. Nasty." Marcus muttered, wrinkling his nose.

I laughed, but my face grew serious.

"Won't they like…harm you or something if they find you in here?" I asked him.

"No. Aro and Caius may be above me, but we do not hurt each other. At all actually. Of course, if I were to betray them…then yeah, they would harm me." He muttered, shrugging.

"Well, I suppose that is expected. I mean betrayal is a fickle thing you know? I was betrayed by someone who said they would try to help me. That was just because they didn't know who Alexander was. He is just a human like everyone else. Just because he might have special attributes. So what if his father was something that no one has really seen. I love him all the same.

"I just can't understand why they wouldn't just accept him for who he was and not because he is different."

I sighed.

"I hear a double meaning in your words. You went to be with your mother correct?" He asked.

I nodded, amazed he knew this.

"You were going to have a child and you didn't like anyone judging you at your school, so you stayed with your mother for the time…and then came to Forks a few months later. Double meaning."

"You understand," I whispered.

"More than you could know. Get some rest. Who knows how many vampires will be coming tomorrow. In fact, I think I can already hear the Cullen's. They won't be able to see you until the…event…but try to get some rest." He stood up, and I continued to feed Alexander some potatoes. Eventually, he finished them and I was able to set them on the bedside table, and get some sleep with Alexander in my arms for the first time in a long while.

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

* * *

I never thought I would be coming to this place.

Never.

I also never anticipated coming her trying to free Bella from the clutches of the evil vampires we called the Volturi.

We were escorted into the room and there stood Caius, Aro, and Marcus. They were exactly how I remembered them, but Marcus was different. There seemed to be a light in his eyes that I had never seen before.

"Wel-" Aro started.

"Welcome to Italy! Carlisle! It's been ages!" Marcus exclaimed, walking to stand in front of us.

I watched him lock eyes with me, and I saw Bella and Alexander in his mind, safe...for now.

Carlisle seemed surprised because he didn't say anything.

"Oh, yes! Marcus! It has been a long time." Carlisle said finally, nodding.

I watched Aro look at Caius, and Caius shrugged obviously not expecting such a reaction from Marcus. They both looked confused as to what made Marcus behave like this.

"I believe that you are here for the burning yes?" Aro asked, joining his brother down in front of us.

My nostrils flared in absolute anger.

"Well actually, Aro, we came here to see if we could get Bella back," Carlisle mentioned.

"Well, Carlisle, I am sorry to say but she has made her choice," Aro said waving his hand.

"What do you mean?" I growled.

"I gave her two choices. One, she could go free. Of course, she would have to leave Alexander here, and if he was a nuisence, then we would kill him. Or two, she wouldn't give him up, she would burn, and we would take him anyway. Guess which one she chose?"

My eyes widened as I watched Aro's smirk grow even wider on his face.

"Bingo, Edward. I will make sure you get a front row seat to watch her burn." Aro stepped away and Marcus glanced at me with eyes of pity.

I waited for tears to fall, but of course they could not. All I could do was scream and thrash in my mind, thinking of some way to get Bella out of this horrible hell of a mess.

* * *

Me: I'm a little mean I know.

Bella: A little?

Edward: You know something?

Jasper: You are?

Me: OKAY! I get it. Gosh.

Jasper: Sorry.

Me: It's okay! Don't get me wrong people, Edward Cullen is great and all, but I like Jasper WAY much more.

Jasper: -sticks tongue out at Edward-

Edward: Pft.

Jasper: Reviews would be wise.


	11. Mama! Dada!

Me: Only about two chapter lefffftttt!

Jasper: -drops down to his knees- NOOOO!!!

Me: Relax. You're good at that.

Edward: Aha. Nice.

Me: Onward my Vampires!

Disclaimer by Sex-Ed: Damn it! Stop calling me that! Ahem. She does not own Twilight. Though she wishes she owns me because I am so…-gets tackled by Jasper-

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

* * *

Somehow, I could hear them.

All of them talking.

They were in rooms next to my prison hell hole, and I couldn't get to them.

"Edward!" I called through the walls.

No response.

I knocked on the wall. It sounded very thick. Not at all hollow. Even with extraordinary vampire abilities, they couldn't hear me.

I looked back at Alexander. He was still sleeping. I crossed over to the other side of my huge room and pulled back the curtains. Something caught my eye.

It was a glass door hidden behind the curtains!

I opened it and stepped out onto the balcony.

There were similar balcony's all connected by the windows of the other rooms. I looked back at Alexander one more time. What I was preparing to do was stupid and irrational, but I would do it for Edward.

I managed to climb on the stone railing and somehow balanced myself perfectly. Hey, I was going to die anyway. Might as well try for once.

I grabbed hold of the top to the roof, and hoisted myself up on the stone roof. Thank god it wasn't snowy up here.

I scaled my way across the roof and stood up over the other balcony. I dropped to my butt and slid across to the edge. I grabbed the stone ledge on the roof to keep my balance and I looked, upside down, into the window. The curtains were slightly open and I could see him, pacing.

"Edward!" I called.

His head snapped up and looked around.

I knocked on the window, and almost fell. I slid off the roof and clung to stone ledge for all I was worth.

Edward flung open the window and grabbed me.

"Bella!" He whispered happily, hugging me to him.

I hugged him back, and he kissed me unexpectedly.

"How are you? Have they hurt you?" He asked, worried.

"I'm fine now. I mean, I have Alexander. They haven't hurt me at all. Didn't you hear me yelling your name?" I asked.

"I thought it was only in my mind," He muttered sheepishly.

"My room is next to yours, you nut," I whispered, hitting him on the head.

"How did you get here?"

I looked up and he frowned.

"The roof?" He asked.

"I'm going to die anyway. Might as well I thought." I said shrugging.

"You are not going to die," He whispered furiously.

"Edward I don't think that you are to be arguing with the Volturi," I said softly.

I heard a soft wail.

"I have to go. That's Alexander." I said, smiling at him. He lifted me up, and I climbed up on the roof.

"Be careful."

"Don't I always?" I asked, laughing.

I ran over to my balcony and almost slipped.

I heard him utter a hiss, and I laughed again.

I repeated what I had done over on Edward's balcony, but instead I hung down and then let go. I jogged into my room, closed the door, and the curtains. I crossed over to Alexander and picked him up.

"Hi Alexander. Do you want to see Edward?" I asked smiling.

"Edward," I said knocking on the wall.

His muffled chuckled resonated through my ears.

"Yes?" I heard him ask.

"Come on out to your balcony again. I want Alexander to see you."

I stood behind the curtain and opened the door. Stepping out onto the balcony again, I closed the door behind me.

Edward's eyes met mine and I reflexively smiled. Alexander smiled wide, and his hands stretched out for Edward. My eyes caught Edward's and he began to scale the roof.

"Careful," I mumbled, mocking him.

He smiled my favorite crooked smile and dropped down beside me.

"Hello. Bella's sweet Alexander." He breathed.

Alexander kicked his feet in protest against my strong hold, and Edward picked him up as gently as he could. He stopped kicking and just laid there in Edward's arms. Something happened that I thought could never happen to Alexander.

"Dada."

"Did you say something?" Edward asked, surprised.

I shook my head and looked down at Alexander.

He clapped his hands together.

"What did you say Alexander?" I asked softly.

"Dada!" He exclaimed again.

Wide-eyed, I looked to Edward for advice. He seemed as speechless as I was.

"Dada! Dada! Dada!" Alexander looked at me.

"Mama?" He asked quietly.

"Alexander…," I breathed silently.

"He…said…," Edward still couldn't process it.

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"He's so used to seeing you. Why wouldn't you be?" I asked laughing.

A certain light seemed to come into his eyes, and he smiled tenderly.

"All right then. Hello Alexander." He said again.

"Dada!" Alexander yelled.

"Shh. Shh…calm down little Alexander." I whispered.

A knock came at my door.

Suddenly, Alexander was in my arms, and I was in the room again. I set Alexander down and went to the door. Opening it, I found Marcus with another tray of food.

"I brought some extra mushy food for Alexander," He murmured.

"Oh. Thank you." I said, smiling at him.

I took the tray from him, and he nodded to me.

"Um…Marcus?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"How many vampires have assembled?"

"…Nearly all of them. There is not much time left." Marcus muttered gravely, gliding back down the hallway.

I shut my door, and I realized that I could probably escape any time I wanted.

…Oh wait, I couldn't just carry Alexander everywhere. Plus, not even the Cullens could protect me from all of the guard in the Volturi.

I carried the tray to the bedside table and set it down. I hoisted Alexander up on my lap and began to feed him the food that he could eat.

Every time he ate one bite, all I could hear when he was waiting was…

"Mama!"

I laughed and had to keep up a pace to feed him.

This was my second day in prison, and…it wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Me: Well, there you are. Maybe two more chapters after this…well, Idk…aha.

Edward: Bella!

Bella: Edward!

Alexander: Mama! Dada!

Jasper: Reviews would be helpful.


	12. I Love You Too

Me: All right all right. Let's see how this plays out because this might be the last chapter! Expect surprise, expect love, and expect angst!

Jasper: Anything else?

Me: -holds finger up as if to say something, opens mouth, then closes it- Nope.

Edward: Let's get on then shall we.

Disclaimer by Jacob: Hey! I'm not really in this story! What the hell gives? –grumbles- Anyway, she does not own Twilight. Nor me. Hah she wishes! –Jasper growls- Uhm...never mind.

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

* * *

It was about 4 in the morning when he strolled into my room unannounced. My body was under the covers on the large bed; curled around Alexander to protect him. He was sleeping soundly, no crying not anything.

"Bella. All the vampires have assembled. Time for you to get dressed for the event." Marcus whispered, touching my arm.

I nodded to him as I felt tears falling down my face.

"Don't cry Bella. I'll look after Alexander. I promise." He lifted me up easily without disturbing Alexander.

I hugged him tightly.

"Thank you. You are…the best." I managed to get out.

He smiled and raced to the closet then back again. Only this time, he held a ruby dress in his arms.

"Change into that. The red shoes are by your bed, and here's a necklace." He said handing me the stuff.

I took the things and he was out of the room before I could say another word. I held up the dress in a mirror. It was a flowing blood red.

"How convenient." I muttered to myself.

After actually putting the dress on, I surveyed myself in the mirror. The dress came all the way down my legs, and I almost couldn't see my feet. The straps of the dress were wide and they came off my shoulders. It seemed fitting for someone of my nature. I sat on the bed next to Alexander and placed the shoes on my feet.

I pulled a chair over in front of the mirror, and began to work through my hair with the brush in the bathroom. Once it smooth and shiny, I set the brush down and stood up. Alexander had woken up and he was staring at me.

"Pretty!" He called.

I laughed and picked Alexander up. Someone knocked on my door and slammed it open.

"Well. It looks good on you. Come." Caius growled motioning for him to follow me. "It's time."

"Alexander. I want you to remember something. Edward Cullen. Grandpa Charlie. Vampires. Half-breeds. Forks, Washington. Can you do that for me?" I asked.

To my amazement, he nodded.

"Yes, Mama. I will for you." He said absolutely perfect.

I stood there in awe.

"Come on!"

Caius was getting impatient so I strode to the door with Alexander in my arms. I followed him down the hall, my heels clicking against the marble tile.

I saw the huge room before we even got in it. A wire fence encircled a huge pole in the middle of the room. There was a chair a few feet from the huge pole. Vampires were already surrounding the outside of the fence. I saw the Cullen family, but where was Edward?

"Vampires! I present Bella Swan and her half-breed son, Alexander!" Aro called clapping his hands together.

Caius grabbed me and opened the door to the wire fence. I heard murmuring all around me. Marcus appeared behind me and held out his hands. Up until that point, I didn't remember that I had Alexander in my arms.

"Please. Just…" I couldn't get anything out, so I just handed Alexander to Marcus.

Caius grabbed my arm and led me to the pole. He forced me to sit on my knees and tied my hands behind my back Pulling out a piece of cloth, he gagged me with it and tied it to the pole, forcing my head to rest against the wooden pole.

"This vampire has seemingly fallen in love with the mother of the half-breed! He shall have a front row seat to the burning. Bring out…Edward Cullen!" Aro called again.

I watched as two other vampires dragged Edward out, who was fighting them.

"Let. Me. Go." He said angrily.

However, his anger dissipated when he saw me.

"Bella!" He exclaimed, breaking away from the guards.

He ran towards me and kneeled by me.

"Bella. Bella. Bella." He whispered to me.

I gazed up at him with scared eyes. The guards came back and held Edward in the chair. I realized what Aro had planned. Edward was going to watch me burn just a few feet in front of me.

I struggled to undo the bindings that held me, but it was no use. I was trapped in this. I turned my head as much as I could without it hurting me. I saw Alexander gazing at me from Marcus' lap.

"Mama!" He wailed tears coming to his eyes.

"Alexander…," I mumbled softly.

My eyes began to leak their tears as I silently sobbed and waited for my burning death. I looked at all the vampires around me. They couldn't disobey the law. They couldn't disobey the Volturi.

"Bella! Fight Bella! For your life…for Alexander! For Charlie and Renee! Fight!" Edward pleaded of me.

I struggled and struggled as much as I could, but I couldn't break free. Eventually, I stopped struggling and rested my head against the pole that was to be my death. My arms went limp with exhaustion, and I closed my eyes tiredly. There was no way to get out.

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

* * *

I struggled as much as I could trying to get away from the guards. It was no use. They held me steadfast against this chair as I watched Bella struggle.

"Bella! Fight Bella! For your life…for Alexander! For Charlie and Renee! Right!" I screamed at her.

I watched her struggle so much, but eventually I saw the fire of freedom dim in her eyes and I saw her stop struggling and slump against the pole.

"Fight Bella! I mean it damn it!" I yelled at her angrily.

She looked at me, her hair all in her face. The red dress they had her wear was dirty with the dust from the floor. Her hair was a mess and her shoes were off her feet. Looking at Alexander, he looked back at me and I saw in his mind.

_Dada. She is doing this for me. For you._

I blinked, perfectly surprised. He could form whole sentences?

I turned my head towards Bella again, and I heard the gate open. Looking behind me, I could hear Aro's footsteps as he held a glowing torch in his hands. I glared at him angrily and all he did was smirk.

"Vampires! I thank you for attending this burning! I know there haven't been many, but this one is one we will feel the affect of for a long time!" Aro exclaimed.

He put the burning torch up to the top of the wooden pole and the fire made it's way down slowly.

"Bella! BELLA! I love you!" I yelled.

Her gag prevented her from saying anything, but in that one instant, as she was dying and burning, I could hear into her mind.

_I love you too._

* * *

Me: I am really sorry for ending it like this.

Edward: NOOO!!!

Me: -sighs- Must I remind you that there is a sequel? So DON'T KILL ME! ALL WILL BE REVEALED IN THE SEQUEL!!!!

Bella: I'm dead…great.

Jasper: All reviewers will get a PM back. If you want to know the title of the sequel, ask her. By the way she cried writing this.

Me: SHUT UP JAZZY PANTS!


	13. Author notehaha little late

**A/N. Aha. No this isn't an update.**

**I know you wish it was. Hell, I wish it was too.**

**But sadly, the story IS complete, and the sequel is underway.**

**I realize that I am probably quite stupid to be putting this on here, what with Alexander the Half Breed already on it's six or seventh chapter, but…oh well.**

**Many people have been leaving reviews (more anonymous than anything) asking me if there is a sequel. Naturally, I cannot reply to these, and I am not fond of taking off the anonymous review thing.**

**I think many people would be disturbed by that…anyway, so it is crystal clear to all…Bella's Sweet Alexander has a sequel.**

**ALEXANDER THE HALF BREED.**

**Check it out.**

**Also, don't expect much of anything for a while. My apologies for this. Just got my expander on (yum…ick) and my replacement for headgear with my teeth.**

**I don't talk right and my mouth is killing me.**

**All my love for all you readers out there, and I apologize once again,**

**HC'sBGirl**


End file.
